A Perfect Holiday
by GhitaCahya
Summary: Cuaca dingin serta badai yang menerjang Konoha membuat penerbangan pesawat tidak bisa lepas landas. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura dan keempat temannya yang ingin berlibur ke New York? /SasuSaku. [untuk yg mau lihat extra chap bisa liat di akun wattpadku ya, @gitacnd]
1. Chapter 1

Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate:  
T  
Genre:  
Romance, Friendship  
AU, OOC, typo, etc.

~ Present ~  
A Perfect Holiday

Summary:

Cuaca dingin serta badai yang menerjang Konoha membuat penerbangan pesawat tidak bisa lepas landas. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura dan keempat temannya yang ingin berlibur ke New York?

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"Haah! Bagaimana ini?" Terdengar gerutuan seorang gadis berambut seperti bunga Sakura, pink.

"Kalau begini, kita akan batal liburan ke New York!" Ucap salah satu gadis lainnya."

"Ino benar! Kita tidak bisa liburan jika cuaca buruk seperti ini." Jawab Tenten.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana lagi? Kita terpaksa harus membatalkan acara liburan kita ke New York!" Ucap Temari.

Keempat gadis lainnya hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Mereka sempat pergi menuju bandara, dan penerbangan berjalan lancar. Tetapi mereka harus mendarat karena cuaca diperkirakan akan memburuk. Dan sekarang, mereka berlima sedang berada didalam mobil yang sedang dikendarai oleh Temari.

"Hufftt, hari sudah malam. Lalu kita akan kemana?" Tanya Ino.

"Mungkin kita akan mencari penginapan disekitar sini. Hari sudah malam, kita tidak mungkin akan kembali ke Konoha." Jawab Temari.

"Tapi apakah ada penginapan disekitar sini? Aku tidak yakin!" Seru Ino sambil melihat kearah jendela. Diluar sana terlihat salju yang sedang turun membuat jalan dan juga pohon-pohon tertutupi oleh salju. Ditambah suasana gelap membuat Ino sangat tidak yakin akan ada penginapan disekitar sini.

"Kita sekarang sedang berada dimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"I-iya, bagaimana kalau k-kita tersesat?" Tanya seorang gadis lagi, Hinata.

"Emm, aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Temari. Membuat semuanya menghela nafas gusar.

"Ternyata kita memang tersesat." Ucap Tenten.

"Kalian tenang saja, bukankah kalian semua mempunyai handphone?" Tanya Temari.

"Memangnya untuk apa?" Tanya Ino. Temari menghela nafas bosan.

"Kau mempunyai GPS kan?" Jawab Temari.

"Iya juga! Kenapa aku tidak berpikir kesitu?!" Jawab Ino. Ia lalu langsung mengambil handphone nya yang berada disaku celananya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Temari. Semua mata melihat menuju Ino. Mereka berharap-harap kalau mereka pasti akan mempunyai tujuan jika Ino tahu dimana mereka sekarang.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Ino?" Tanya Sakura tidak sabaran.

"Kita tidak tersesat kan?" Tanya Tenten.

"J-jadi k-kita sedang berada dimana?" Tanya Hinata. Ketiga pertanyaan langsung dikeluarkan oleh ketiga gadis tersebut. Membuat Ino tidak bisa menjawab masing-masing ketiga pertanyaan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Aduuhh! Aku juga tidak tahu! Disini tidak ada jaringan." Jawab Ino. Mendengar jawaban dari Ino, hilang sudah harapan mereka. Entah akan kemana tujuan mereka sekarang.

"Tuhh kan! Kita memang sudah tersesat disini!" Ucap Tenten.

"Benar! Kita memang sudah tersesat!" Ucap seorang gadis yang mempunyai mata emerald. Emerald yang biasanya cerah kini terlihat meredup.

Temari pun kini menghentikan mobilnya yang sedari dari melaju tanpa tujuan.

"Temari! Kenapa mobilnya berhenti?" Tanya Ino ketika merasakan mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti. Ia menebak, pasti ada kenapa-kenapa dengan mobilnya.

"Huft, kita tidak mungkin melaju tanpa tujuan kan?" Jawab Temari kepada Ino.

"Lalu? Mobilnya tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak." Jawab Temari. Membuat Ino mendesah lega. Tetapi hanya beberapa saat, dirinya sadar kalau diluar sana sangat gelap sekali. Gadis itu melihat kearah kaca jendela, dan ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Diluar sana sangat gelap, hanya ada lampu penerangan yang berasal dari mobil yang kini sedang ditumpanginya.

"Diluar sangat gelap sekali." Ucapnya.

"Benar, aku takut sekali." Jawab Tenten sambil memandang kearah jendela yang berada disebelahnya.

"Kita harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini, Temari!" Seru Sakura kepada Temari yang berada disampingnya.

"Tapi kita akan kemana?" Tanya Temari pada Sakura.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu! Yang penting kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini." Jawab Sakura.

Temari menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya menghidupkan kembali mobilnya, dan langsung pergi menjauhi tempat tadi.

"Aku heran kenapa tidak ada mobil lainnya yang lewat sekitar sini." Ucap seorang gadis yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Mungkin jalan sekitar sini banyak hantunya!" Ino menjawab asal pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Temari.

"Ahh, Ino! Jangan membahas itu! Kau tahu kan aku sangat takut sekali dengan namanya hantu." Ucap Tenten sambil menatap Ino. Terlihat sekali dimatanya bahwa dirinya sekarang memang sangat ketakutan sekali. Sementara Hinata kini terdiam mendengar kedua sahabatnya itu. Walaupun dirinya diam-diam merasa ketakutan berada disekitar sini. Ditambah keadaan sepi, hening, dan juga gelap menambah keangkeran jalan yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui dimana.

Beberapa saat setelah Ino meminta maaf kepada Tenten, keadaan didalam mobil sangat hening. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Semuanya diam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hey!" Semua gadis yang sedari tadi terdiam kini menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut.

"Ada apa, Temari?" Tanya Sakura.

"Lihat didepan sana!" Mendengar jawaban Temari, keempat gadis lainnya cepat-cepat menoleh kearah depan. Dan apa yang mereka lihat? Mereka kini melihat sebuah papan yang menunjukkan bahwa..

"Pe-nginapan.. Ma-war?" Sakura membaca sebuah papan yang menunjukkan sebuah nama penginapan.

"Penginapan!" Seru Ino.

"Benar! Itu penginapan!" Ucap Tenten. Emeraldnya kini bersinar melihat sebuah penginapan didepan sana.

"Cepat kemasi barang-barang bawaan kalian! Kita akan menginap disana!" Mendengar perintah Temari, semuanya dengan antusias keluar dari mobil sembari mengeluarkan barang-barang bawaan mereka masing-masing.

Setelah semuanya keluar dari dalam mobil, kelimanya segera menghampiri penginapan yang sangat terlihat sepi sekali.

"Kenapa penginapannya sangat sepi?" Tanya Ino sambil melihat sekeliling tempat itu.

"Pasti penginapannya sudah tutup. Ini kan sudah malam sekali." Ucap Tenten sambil menghela nafas.

"T-tapi lampunya t-idak dimatikan. B-berarti.." Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh Temari.

"Berarti memang belum tutup. Tekan saja bell yang ada disamping pintu itu." Ucap Temari sambil menunjuk kearah bell yang terdapat disampin kiri pintu penginapan itu.

"Biar aku yang tekan!" Ucap Ino sambil menekan bell tersebut. Bell berbunyi, beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang membukakan pintu. Dan terlihatlah seorang wanita cantik berdiri didepan pintu penginapan tersebut.

"Ahh! Apa kalian akan menginap dipenginapan milikku?" Tanya sang wanita tersebut.

"Err, iya. Kami mau menginap disini." Jawab Ino. Sang wanita pemilik penginapan itu tersenyum.

"Tapi apa masih ada kamar kosong untuk kita?" Tanya Temari kepada sang wanita itu.

"Kalian tenang saja masih banyak kamar yang kosong disini." Jawab sang wanita itu, Temari dan juga yang lainnya tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk!" Perintah wanita tersebut. Semuanya langsung masuk kedalam penginapan tersebut, menuruti perintah sang wanita pemilik penginapan itu.

"Ini kunci untuk kamar kalian." Ucap wanita itu sambil menyerahkan kunci kepada Temari.

"Terima kasih, err.."

"Namaku Anko." Ucap wanita itu yang ternyata bernama Anko itu.

"Baiklah,emm bibi Anko. Apa boleh kami menyebutnya seperti itu?" Tanya Temari.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Anko sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh, lalu kalian akan menginap berapa lama?" Tanya Anko.

"Kami hanya akan menginap semalam." Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat beristirahat!" Ucap Anko sambil tersenyum.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu.. Bibi, kami permisi dulu." Ucap Sakura kepada Anko.

"Silahkan." Jawab Anko.

Lalu mereka semua pergi mencari kamar kosong yang berada dilantai atas

"Kita mendapat kamar nomor berapa Temari?" Tanya Ino kepada Temari. Temari pun langsung melihat kunci kamar yang terdapat nomor kamar tersebut.

"Emm, kamar nomor 45." Jawab Temari.

"45? Emm, ahh! Itu dia kamar nomor 45!" Seru Sakura.

"Iya! Ayo kita cepat-cepat masuk kedalam kamar itu! Aku sudah sangat mengantuk!" Ucap Tenten sambil mendahului teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Kau ini memang tidak sabaran ya, Tenten!" Ucap Ino. Semuanya hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu segera saja mereka masuk kedalam kamar penginapan tersebut.

.

.

.

Sakura, dan juga yang lainnya kini sedang berada didalam kamar penginapan. Disana hanya terdapat 4 buah kasur, sementara mereka berlima. Akhirnyalah Temari tidur berdua dengan Sakura.

"Lalu?" Ucap gadis berambut pirang sambil terduduk diatas kasurnya.

"Kita akan tetap ke New York! Besok pasti cuaca akan seperti semula kembali." Ucap Tenten.

"Tergantung cuacanya. Kalau tetap sama, berarti kita memang harus membatalkan acara liburan kita." Ucap Sakura sambil memegang handphone nya.

"Haaah! Sudahlah, lebih baik kita tidur saja. Ini sudah malam." Ucap Temari sambil menidurkan dirinya disebelah samping Sakura.

"I-iya.. Aku j-juga sudah mengantuk.." Ucap Hinata. Ia kemudian menidurkan dirinya sama seperti Temari. Lalu disusul oleh yang lainnya.

Kini kelima gadis itu sudah terlelap pulas. Menuju alam mimpinya masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Kini pagi sudah mulai datang. Sakura, ialah gadis yang pertama membuka kedua matanya. Gadis itu terbangun, ia melihat kesekeliling kamarnya. Dan melihat semua temannya masih tertidur lelap. Sakura melirik kearah jam dinding, pukul lima lebih. Itu berarti hari sudah mulai pagi.

Gadis cantik itupun segera turun dari atas kasurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

30 menit berlalu, kini Sakura sudah siap dengan jaket pink tebalnya. Ia segera membangunkan Temari dan juga yang lainnya.

"Haaft! Ada apa sih, Sakura?" Tanya Ino kepada Sakura sambil mengucek - ngucek kedua matanya.

"Cepat bangun! Ini sudah pagi!" Ucap Sakura sambil sedikit berteriak. Mendengar ucapan Sakura, keempat gadis itu langsung segera melirik kearah jam dinding, dan benar saja ini sudah pagi. Mereka harus segera pergi menuju bandara.

"Ahh! Sudah pagi! Aku harus segera mandi!" Seru Temari lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Eh! Tunggu dulu Temari! Aku dulu!" Ino kalah cepat dari Temari, sehingga ia harus menunggu hingga sahabatnya itu selesai mandi.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat hal tersebut. Mendesah pelan, akhirnya Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kaca jendela yang ada dikamar penginapan itu.

Gadis itu melihat kearah luar jendela. Salju masih saja turun. Itu tandanya pesawat belum bisa lepas landas. Ia mendesah kecewa. Rencana liburan yang sudah ia persiapkan dari dulu memang harus benar - benar dibatalkan.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus membatalkan rencana liburan kita." Ucap Sakura, suara gadis tersebut tendengar sedih. Ino yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi, sekarang menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" Tanya Ino. Ia sedikit bingung mendengar pernyataan Sakura, biasanya Sakura sangat semangat sekali jika sudah pergi liburan. Begitu juga Tenten dan juga Hinata yang bingung dengan ucapan gadis merah muda itu.

Sakura menghela nafas sebelum menjawab.

"Kalian lihat sendiri keluar.." Jawab Sakura. Langsung saja gadis pirang tersebut menghampiri Sakura. Ino sekarang tahu, jadi ini yang membuat acara liburannnya bersama sahabatnya harus dibatalkan. Salju yang terus turun dan juga musim dingin yang melanda. Kemungkinan pesawat akan lepas landas dalam waktu seminggu lagi.

"Huftt! Benar juga, pesawat tidak mungkin akan lepas landas jika salju terus turun." Ucap Ino terdengar sedih.

"Lalu bagaimana acara liburan kita?" Tanya Tenten. Gadis itu segera menghampiri Ino dan juga Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura sambil melihat kearah jendela.

"Kita terjebak disini." Ino segera meninggalkan Sakura dan juga Tenten yang ada disamping. Ia terduduk lesu diatas kasurnya.

Hinata yang melihat semua sahabatnya itu sedih, mencoba membuat mereka tenang.

"S-sudahlah I-ino-chan.. Mungkin a-cara liburan k-kita dilakukan s-seminggu kedepan…" Ucap Hinata, gadis itu mendekat kearah Ino lalu mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Hufft! Ya sudahlah! Tidak apa-apa kan Sakura, jika acara liburan kita ditunda dulu?" Ino bertanya kepada Sakura yang masih saja melihat kearah luar jendela.

Gadis merah muda itu menoleh, tersenyum ia menjawab..

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kearah Ino.

"Emm, itu ide yang bagus, Hinata! Lagipula.. Kita masih bisa berlibur dipenginapan ini.. Kita bermain disekitar penginapan ini lalu kita bermain salju diluar! Menyenangkan bukan?" Ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum kearah sahabatnya itu.

Sakura, Ino, dan juga Hinata tersenyum. Mungkin berlibur dipenginapan ini tidak terlalu buruk juga. Yang terpenting, mereka selalu bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari dan juga Tenten. Kini sedang bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari kamar penginapan ini, berniat untuk bermain salju diluar. Mereka semua memakai jaket tebal mereka masing - masing. Setelah selesai, mereka semua segera pergi keluar meninggalkan kamar penginapan mereka.

"Hmm, kita kemana ya?" Pikir Ino. Ia melihat kesekeliling penginapan tersebut.

"Kita langsung saja keluar?" Ucap Tenten.

"Tapi.. Apa mungkin kita tidak akan sarapan terlebih dahulu?" Usul Sakura.

"Benar juga, aku sudah sangat lapar sekali." Jawab Temari.

"T-tapi.. Kita akan s-sarapan dimana?" Mendengar ucapan Hinata. Semuannya terdiam. Mereka juga tidak tahu harus membeli makanan dimana. Diluar tidak mungkin ada yang berjualan ditengah turun salju.

Sedang sibuk berpikir, tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar suara yang tak lagi asing baginya. Kelima sahabat itu menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan mereka melihat Anko yang sedang menghampiri mereka berlima.

"Ah! Bibi Anko!" Sapa Sakura pada Anko.

"Bagaimana istirahat kalian?" Tanya Anko sambil tersenyum.

"Sangat nyaman." Ucap Temari sambil membalas senyuman Anko.

"Lalu kalian mau kemana sekarang?" Tanya Anko lagi.

"Sebenarnya bibi, kami sedang mencari makanan untuk sarapan kita." Ucap Ino menjawab pertanyaan Anko.

"Ahh! Jadi kalian mencari makanan untuk sarapan?" Semuanya mengganguk membenarkan ucapan Anko.

"Jangan khawatir, dipenginapanku ada restoran kecil. Kalian mau kesana?" Ucap Anko menawarkan restoran kecil yang ada dipenginapannya.

"Waah? Yang benar bibi?" Anko tersenyum. Wanita itu lalu mengajak kelima gadis itu untuk mengikuti dirinya.

Dan sampailah mereka disebuah restoran kecil.

Restoran itu bertema musim dingin. Disana juga terdapat penghangat ruangan, jadi tidak akan kedinginan.

"Inilah restorannya.." Ucap Anko.

"Jadi? Kalian ingin pesan makanan apa?" Tanya Anko sambil mengambil buku menu dan diserahkannya kepada Sakura. Gadis merah muda itupun mengambilnya.

"Aku pesan nasi goreng saja, bi." Ucap Sakura. Anko lalu mengganguk.

"Lalu yang lainnya?" Tanya Anko kepada yang lainnya.

"Aku juga sama." Ucap Ino.

"Mungkin kami semua sama." Ucap Temari.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Lalu kalian akan memesan minuman apa?" Tanya Anko lagi.

"Emm, mungkin minuman yang hangat?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hm. Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian tunggu sebentar." Anko segera pergi meninggalkan kelima gadis tersebut.

Lalu mereka pun segera mencari tempat duduk. Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang berada dipaling pojok didekat jendela. Sehingga mereka dapat melihat salju yang turun dari luar kaca jendela.

Kelima gadis itu duduk ditempatnya masing-masing, menunggu pesanan mereka datang sambil menikmati turunnya salju dari luar kaca jendela yang berada disamping mereka. Sedang asyik-asyiknya menonton salju, tiba-tiba saja mereka dikejutkan dengan suara orang sedikit berteriak dari arah depan restoran kecil tersebut.

"Waah! Lihat Teme! Tenyata ada sebuah restoran kecil disini!" Ucap pemuda berambut pirang sambil sedikit berteriak.

"Hn? Ternyata ada restoran disini?" Ucap pemuda lainnya yang berambut coklat panjang.

"Benar! Ayo kita memesan makanan! Aku sudah sangat lapar sekali!" Jawab pemuda berambut pirang tadi sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju restoran kecil tersebut.

Kelima gadis yang sedari tadi terdiam kini menoleh kearah sekelompok pemuda yang sedang memesan makanan tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka. Jika dilihat, jumlah pemuda yang sedang memesan makanannya itu berjumlah lima orang. Sama seperti mereka yang berjumlah lima orang.

Selesai memesan makanan, kelima pemuda itu berniat mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Direstoran kecil itu hanya terdapat beberapa meja, jika dihitung, mungkin tidak sampai sepuluh meja.

"Hm? Kita duduk dimana?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling restoran kecil itu. Dirinya melihat ada beberapa gadis yang kini sedang menatap kearah dirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk didekat para gadis itu?" Ucapnya kepada teman-temannya itu sambil menunjuk kearah para gadis yang terdapat tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Seluruh temannya langsung mengikuti kearah para gadis yang ditunjuk oleh temannya itu.

"Apa? Para gadis itu?" Tanya salah satu teman lainnya kepada pemuda berambut pirang tadi.

"Sudahlah, cepat!" Jawab pemuda itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan temannya. Ia menghampiri meja yang ditempati oleh Sakura dan juga yang lainnya.

"Hai.. Apa boleh kami bergabung disini?" Tanya pemuda itu. Sakura dan Ino saling bertatap muka, lalu menjawabnya.

"Ehmm.. Boleh, silahkan saja." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu berterima kasih pada Sakura, lalu ia segera memanggil para temannya yang sedari tadi terdiam berdiri.

"Teme, kemari! Kita bergabung disini!" Ucapnya, lalu kemudian pemuda lainnya menghampiri meja Sakura.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto.." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang tadi yang ternyata bernama Naruto.

"Ini teman-temanku.. Dia namanya Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, dan itu Sasuke-teme!" Ucap Naruto sambil memperkenalkan seluruh teman-temannya.

"Dobe!"

Sakura memperhatikan satu persatu pemuda yang diperkenalkan oleh Naruto, ia tersenyum.

"Namaku Sakura, disebelahku namanya Ino, Hinata, Temari, dan Tenten." Ucap Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga para sahabatnya itu.

Naruto tersenyum, ia melihat satu persatu wajah para gadis itu. Matanya terpaku pada salah satu gadis tersebut.

Gadis berambut indigo, Hinata.

"Heii, siapa namamu, cantik?" Ucap Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Sontak, hal itu membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah.

"Naruto!" Panggil seorang pemuda sambil menarik tangan Naruto agar menjauh dari Hinata.

"Issh! Kau ini apa-apaan, Neji?" Kesal Naruto kepada temannya yang bernama Neji.

"Jangan dekati Hinata! Kau mengerti?" Ucap Neji, membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Ehh! Kau mengenal dia, Neji?" Kaget Naruto.

"Dia sepupuku." Jawab Neji, membuat Naruto kembali terkejut.

"Apa?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau mempunyai sepupu semanis dia?" Ucap Naruto pada Neji. Tapi yang ditanya tidak menjawabnya.

Neji mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto itu. Ia menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Hinata, kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau sedang berlibur ke New York?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"N-neji-nii.. Iya, aku m-memang ingin berlibur k-ke New York.. Tapi c-cuaca sedang tidak s-stabil.. Jadi penerbangan p-pesawat dibatalkan.." Jawab Hinata pada sepupunya itu.

"Hm? Jadi begitu?" Hinata mengangguk kearah Neji. Sebenarnya gadis indigo itu sedikit terkejut melihat ada sepupunya sedang berada disini.

Tak jauh dengan Hinata, Sakura dan juga sahabatnya itu terkejut mendengar bahwa salah satu pemuda itu terdapat sepupu Hinata.

"Hh.. Jadi siapa namamu?" Naruto kembali bertanya kearah Hinata.

"B-bukannya Sakura-chan.. Sudah m-memperkenalkan namaku..?" Jawab Hinata pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Iya.. Tapi aku lupa..!" Naruto menyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Namanya Hinata! Sudahlah! Sebaiknya kau diam!" Bukannya Hinata yang menjawab, Temari lah yang menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu dengan sedikit kesal. Mungkin karena pemuda itu terlalu cerewet.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam sambil sedikit cemberut. Ia lalu duduk didepan Hinata.

"Siapa yang ditanya, siapa yang menjawab!" Kesalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi, semuanya terdiam. Naruto yang sedari tadi cerewet, kini juga ikut terdiam. Para gadis maupun para pemuda itu tak ada yang bersuara.

Sakura, gadis itu melirik kearah pemuda yang terduduk didepannya. Pemuda berambut raven, bermata onyx. Gadis itu masih saja menatapnya. Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, pemuda yang sedari tadi ditatap oleh Sakura kini mengangkat wajahnya kearah depan, yang berarti menatap kearah Sakura. Tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah seorang gadis bermata emerald yang sedang menatap kearah luar jendela. Setelah itu, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu kembali menatap layar handphone nya.

Sementara Sakura, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela ketika ia melihat pemuda yang ditatapnya itu sadar kalau ia terus memperhatikannya itu hampir melirik kearahnya.

"Sebenarnya kalian sedang apa disini?" Tanya Ino memecah keheningan.

"Kami dari Konoha. Sebenarnya kami hendak berlibur ke Paris. Tapi penerbangan dibatalkan dan jadilah kami berada disini." Jawab pemuda berambut Nanas, Shikamaru.

"Kejadiannya sama dengan kami. Tapi kami ingin berlibur ke New York." Ucap Temari sambil menatap pemuda berambut nanas tadi.

"Lalu? Apakah kalian dari Konoha juga?" Tanya pemuda lainnya yang berkulit pucat, Sai.

"B-benar.. Kami dari K-konoha.." Jawab Hinata. Mendengar itu, tiba-tiba saja Naruto tersenyum riang.

"Waah! Hinata-chan.. Ternyata kita itu memang benar-benar jodoh.." Ucapnya. Wajah Hinata kembali memerah mendengarnya.

"Berani sekali kau, Naruto! Menggoda sepupuku!" Neji kembali memarahi Naruto.

"Heii! Memangnya kenap-" Ucapan Naruto terpotong.

"Permisi, ini pesanannya.." Ucap pelayan itu sambil menyimpan makanan pesanannya keatas meja.

"Ah! Terima kasih.." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kearah pelayan itu.

Ketika pelayan tersebut hendak meninggalkan mereka, Naruto memanggilnya.

"Lalu mana pesananku? Lama sekali! Aku ingin segera memakan ramenku!" Ucapnya kearah pelayan itu.

"Ah, iya! Akan saya bawakan.." Setelah itu, pelayan tersebut pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sakura segera mencoba nasi goreng pesanannya itu.

"Hmm.. Rasanya enak seperti buatan Kaa-san.." batinnya sambil sedikit tersenyum. Ketika hendak menyuapkan makanannya kearah mulutnya, tak sengaja matanya melirik kearah Sasuke yang juga sedang menatap dirinya. Mereka saling bertatapan, tapi Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan mencoba sibuk dengan makanannya. Terlihat rona kemerahan disekitaran pipi chubby nya. Sementara Sasuke, dirinya sedikit malu karena telah tertangkap basah karena terus saja menatap wajah cantik Sakura. Ia bisa melihat pipi chubby milik Sakura itu memerah. Entah kenapa ia sangat suka sekali melihat wajah malu-malu gadis dengan helaian seperti bunga Sakura itu. Membuat hatinya sedikit menghangat melihatnya..

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue…**

 **Ini fic ketiga saya. Semoga readers mendapatkan feel saat membacanya.**

 **Keep Or Delete?**

 **Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.**

 **Thanks for reading ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate:  
T  
Genre:  
Romance, Friendship  
AU, OOC, typo, etc.

~ Present ~  
A Perfect Holiday

Summary:

Cuaca dingin serta badai yang menerjang Konoha membuat penerbangan pesawat tidak bisa lepas landas. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura dan keempat temannya yang ingin berlibur ke New York?

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Sakura dan keempat sahabatnya kini beranjak pergi meninggalkan restoran. Mereka berniat untuk bermain salju diluar penginapan. Saat sudah berada diluar, hawa dingin langsung menyerang kelima gadis itu. Walaupun mereka sudah memakai jaket yang sangat tebal, mereka masih bisa merasakan kedinginan.

"Huuh! Disini dingin!" Keluh Sakura sambil mengosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan berwarna putih.

"Disini memang dingin!" Jawab Ino.

Disana, salju sudah tidak turun lagi. Jadi mereka bisa bebas bermain diluar sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu direstoran…

"Teme cepat! Kita harus segera menyusul gadis-gadis itu." Ucap Naruto sambil memakan ramennya dengan terburu-buru.

"Untuk apa kita menyusulnya, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke acuh. Ia kembali fokus dengan handphone miliknya itu. Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, selesai menghabiskan ramennya, pemuda itu segera meneguk _**hot**_ chocolate yang tadi dipesan oleh dirinya. "Haah, Temee! Panaaass!" Karena terlalu terburu-buru untuk segera menyusul gadis-gadis tadi, ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya langsung meminum hot chocolate miliknya yang masih panas tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika Hinata-chan melihat bibirku nanti?!" Ucapnya sambil mengipas-ngipas bibirnya memakai tangannya.

"Salah sendiri kau terburu-terburu seperti itu. Itu dosamu karena sudah menggoda sepupuku." Ucap Neji pada Naruto yang masih saja mengipas-ngipas bibirnya itu. Tetapi pemuda berambut pirang itu tak menggubris ucapan Neji, dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan bibir miliknya.

"Dasar, Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke. Ia mengabaikan Naruto yang masih saja sibuk dengan urusan bibirnya.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Ucap Naruto setelah beberapa lama sibuk dengan bibir nya itu, ia memutuskan untuk ketoilet sebentar. Meninggalkan Sasuke, Sai, Neji, dan juga Shikamaru disana.

Sai sedang sibuk dengan handphone miliknya itu, sama dengan Neji. Sementara Shikamaru ia sedang mendengarkan musik dari headphone nya sambil menutup kedua matanya. Hanya Sasuke lah yang sedang terdiam.

Pemuda itu hanya membolak-balikan ponsel miliknya, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kearah depan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar tawa seorang gadis. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menoleh kearah jendela yang ada disebelah sampingnya. Yang dimana sumber suara itu berasal.

Benar saja. Dirinya melihat gadis bermata emerald tadi sedang bermain salju dengan salah satu temannya yang berambut pirang.

"Hoii.. Ino! Ayo kejar aku..!" Ucapnya sambil berlari menjauhi temannya, Ino.

"Awas kau Sakura!" Ino segera melempar Sakura dengan bola salju yang berada ditangannya itu, dan sukses mengenai bahu Sakura. Gadis bermata emerald itu lalu membalas lemparan Ino dengan bola salju miliknya dan langsung mengenai Ino. Sakura tertawa lebar melihat dirinya berhasil membalas lemparan yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Ino.

Entah kenapa melihat Sakura tertawa seperti itu membuat Sasuke terpaku pada sosok gadis itu. Hatinya kembali menghangat hanya dengan melihat Sakura tertawa senang seperti itu.

Sasuke terus saja menatap wajah gadis dengan helaian bunga sakura itu. Tapi ia dikejutkan dengan suara sahabatnya yang memanggil namanya dengan sedikit berteriak, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto?

"Teme! Ayo kita susul gadis-gadis tadi!" Teriak Naruto pada Sasuke. Sontak saja pemuda itu terkejut mendengar suara cempreng milik sahabat nya itu.

"Hn? Memangnya Sh-" Ucap Sasuke terpotong oleh ucapan Naruto.

"Shikamaru, Sai, dan juga Neji menyetujuinya." Potong Naruto. Memdengar itu, Sasuke menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dirinya dan juga Naruto.

Tidak seperti biasanya Sahabatnya itu, Shikamaru menyetujui ucapan Naruto. Pemuda berambut nanas itu bahkan tidak terlalu menyukai mahkluk bergender perempuan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke enteng, lalu berjalan bersama Naruto menyusul para gadis yang sudah berada diluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Temari terduduk diam memperhatikan para sahabatnya yang sedang bermain salju. Ia sedikit lelah karena sedari tadi terus saja bermain salju dengan para sahabatnya itu. Karena terlalu asyik memperhatikan sahabatnya itu, gadis tersebut tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang ikut terduduk disampingnya.

"Hei.." Panggil pemuda itu. Membuat Temari sedikit terkejut. Gadis itu segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah pemuda yang tadi memanggilnya. Gadis tersebut melihat pemuda yang sepertinya tak asing.

"Kau.."

"Ya.. Aku yang berada direstoran tadi." Ucap pemuda itu seakan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh Temari.

"Ehm.. Jika kau lupa.. Namaku Temari." Ucap Temari sambil memperkenalkan dirinya sekali lagi pada pemuda itu.

"Shikamaru.." Temari mengganguk mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut bermain dengan sahabatmu yang lain?" Mungkin ini sedikit aneh. Tak biasanya pemuda berambut nanas itu berbincang-bincang dengan seorang gadis.

"Aku sedikit lelah.. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak disini." Jawab Temari sambil menatap kearah Shikamaru.

"Oh.." Hanya itu jawaban dari Shikamaru yang terdengar oleh Temari.

Kemudian tidak ada lagi perbincangan diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haah! Sudah-sudah! Aku lelah, Ino! Aku ingin beristirahat dulu." Keluh seorang gadis berambut coklat itu sambil berjalan menjauhi Ino yang sedang bermain salju.

"Yaah! Terserah kau sajalah, Tenten!" Jawab Ino.

"A-aku juga i-ingin beristirah s-sebentar." Ucap gadis lainnya yang berambut indigo.

"Loh? Kau juga ingin beristirahat, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"I-ya.. Sakura-chan.." Jawabnya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu kita bermain berdua saja, Sakura." Usul Ino.

Hinata berjalan menyusul Tenten yang tidak berada jauh didepannya. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati Temari yang sedang duduk disana.

"Loh? Sakura dan Ino mana?" Tanya Temari kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Mereka masih betah bermain." Jawab Tenten. Lalu gadis itu mendudukan dirinya disamping Temari. Hinata yang tadinya ingin duduk disamping Tenten, seketika membatalkan niatnya ketika ia mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Hinata-chan!" Gadis itu menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan ia langsung melihat pemuda yang ia kenali bernama Naruto itu tersenyum kearahnya.

"N-naruto-kun.." Ucapnya. Naruto lalu berlari menghampiri Hinata.

"N-naruto-kun ada a-apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil mencoba untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

"Ahaha! Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan.." Jawab Naruto sambil mengaruk-ngaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sementara Neji yang melihat hal itu, ketika ia ingin menghampiri mereka bedua, ada suara yang mengintrupsinya.

"Neji! Sudahlah, Naruto tidak mungkin macam-macam pada sepupumu itu. Kau juga sudah mengenal Naruto sudah lama kan?" Ucap pemuda berambut hitam climis pada Neji.

"Hm? Kau benar, Sai. Aku sudah mengenal sifat Naruto." Jawab Neji. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat penginapan, dirinya dan juga Ino bermain terlalu jauh dari tempat penginapan mereka. Setelah hampir lima belas menit, mereka kini sudah sampai didepan penginapan mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Sakura, Ino!" Temari memanggil kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian dari mana saja sih?" Ucapnya lagi. Sakura maupun Ino tak menjawab pertanyaan Temari. Mereka berdua sibuk mengatur nafas mereka masing-masing.

"Kami asyik bermain salju sehingga tidak sadar sudah berada jauh dari tempat penginapan ini." Akhirnya Ino menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu. Temari mengangguk, kemudian matanya melirik kearah Sakura. Ia dengan jelas bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang sedikit pucat.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali!" Ucap Temari khawatir sambil berjalan memdekat kearah Sakura. Mendengar Ucapan Temari, sontak seluruh sahabatnya itu menoleh kearah Sakura. Ino langsung menoleh kearah Sakura, Hinata dan juga Naruto yang sedanv berbincang-bincang pun kini menoleh kearah Sakura. Begitu juga dengan pemuda bermata onyx yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya, Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Temari. Aku hanya terlalu kecapaian." Ucap Sakura supaya sahabatnya itu tidak khawatir padanya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu kau duduk dulu, disana." Temari menuntun Sakura untuk duduk.

"Hmm.. Terima kasih, Temari." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku akan membawakanmu minuman hangat." Ucap Temari kepada Sakura, lalu ia pergi untuk membawakan minuman hangat untuk Sakura.

Ino datang dan menghampiri Sakura, gadis itu duduk disebelah Sakura lalu ia mengelus-ngelus panggung gadis pink itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" Tanya Ino sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino. Aku hanya terlalu kecapaian." Jawabnya. Ino mengangguk, lalu ia terdiam duduk disamping Sakura. Matanya melihat kesekeliling tempat itu, tidak ada orang sama sekali diluar sana. Hanya ada sahabatnya dan juga sekumpulan pemuda yang ada direstoran tadi.

Ino mulai bosan, sahabatnya yang lain kini sedang asyik mengobrol dengan para pemuda yang ada direstoran tadi. Kecuali pemuda berambut hitam climis itu, pemuda berambut nanas. Dan juga pemuda berambut raven yang sedang asyik memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang ada disampingnya.

'Kenapa dia terus saja menatap Sakura? Apa dia menyukai Sakura?' Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Ino melihat sekali lagi, pemuda itu masih saja menatap sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan sang gadis yang kini sedang ditatap, tidak sadar dengan hal itu.

Sakura terduduk diam sambil menutup kedua matanya. Tangannya mengusap-mengusap keningnya sendiri. Ino yang sudah mulai bosan itu beranjak meninggalkan Sakura, gadis itu lalu menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam climis yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Hai.." Sapanya. Ino lalu duduk disamping pemuda itu. Pemuda bernama Sai itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Ino, ia tersenyum pada gadis itu. Membuat wajah cantik Ino memerah melihatnya.

"Kau sendirian saja?" Tanya Ino berbasa-basi. Sejenak, Sai menyimpan ponsel miliknya itu. Lalu menatap kearah Ino.

"Ya.. Mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing." Jawab pemuda itu. Ino mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Kau sendiri?" Ino menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sai, menatap langsung wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Ya.. Teman-temanku juga sama.." Jawabnya. Lalu keheningan pun terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Temari datang sambil membawa segelas air hangat. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sakura yang masih terduduk.

"Sakura.." Panggilnya. Gadis pink itu lalu menoleh kearah dirinya.

"Ini, minumlah.." Ucap Temari sambil menyerahkan gelas berisi air hangat tersebut kepada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Temari." Ucapnya sebelum meminum air hangat itu.

Sakura meneguk air hangat itu perlahan-lahan sambil sesekali meniup-niup air hangatnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, segelas air hangat itu habis diminumnya.

Sakura mengosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya itu, gadis itu kedinginan. Ia ingin segera kembali kepenginapannya itu. Ia lalu segera beranjak dari duduknya itu.

"Sakura? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Temari ketika ia melihat Sakura beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku ingin ke dalam.." Jawabnya. Temari pun kini berdiri mengikuti Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk kedalam.." Ucap gadis itu kepada teman-temannya.

Hinata, Ino, dan juga Tenten mengangguk lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eh? Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kami mau kembali ke kamar kami." Jawab Temari. Gadis-gadis itu pun lalu pergi meninggalkan para pemuda tersebut disana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita akan pulang sekarangkan, Sakura?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura yang tengah bermain laptop pink miliknya.

"Kita tidak bisa pulang ke Konoha sekarang, Ino. Malam ini kemungkinan badai akan datang." Jawab Sakura sambil menatap kearah Ino.

"Lalu berapa lama kita akan tetap tinggal disini?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. mungkin jika cuaca sudah membaik, kita pasti akan pulang ke Konoha." Sakura menyimpan laptop pink miliknya lalu beralih menatap kearah sahabatnya berada.

"Lagipula, disini sangat menyenangkan. Kita beruntung sekali dapat bertemu dengan para pemuda tadi." Ino tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat bertemu dengan pemuda berambut hitam climis yang sudah menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Haahh! Coba kuingat lagi! Namanya itu Sa.. Sa..? Aduhh aku lupa namanya!" Gerutu Ino sambil menggaruk rambut pirang miliknya. Sedangkan keempat sahabatnya itu hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Sai, maksudmu?" Temari menyebutkan nama salah satu pemuda yang ia temui tadi pagi. Mendengar itu, Ino kembali tersenyum riang.

"Ah, iya! Sai-kun namanya!" Ucap Ino sambil megacungkan jari telunjuknya keatas.

"Ya ampun, Sakura! Aku sangat menyukainya pada pandangan pertama!" Ino memeluk Sakura yang berada disampingnya itu dengan sangat erat.

"Aduuh, Ino! Lepaskaan!" Sakura meronta dipelukan Ino. Mencoba melepaskan pelukan sahabatnya itu. Ino pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Issh, Sakura! Aku ini sedang jatuh cinta tahu!" Ino sedikit kesal dengan Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya acuh.

"Kau pasti cemburukan padaku? Karena Sai-kun, pemuda yang paling tampan diantara yang lainnya itu juga terlihat menyukaiku?" Ino menyenggol lengan milik Sakura.

"Apa katamu? Aku bahkan tidak menyukai pemuda bernama Sai itu, Ino! Lagipula yang paling tampan itu bukan dia! Tapi Sas-" Sakura sadar akan perkataannya itu. Ino yang mendengarnya lalu tersenyum jahil kearah Sakura.

"Maksudmu itu, Sasuke? Menurutmu ia yang paling tampan diantara pemuda lainnya?" Ino kembali menyenggol lengan Sakura. Terlihat sekali bahwa gadis merah muda itu terlihat gugup.

"K-kau.. Apa s-sihh.. Ino?" Gadis itu mencoba agar tidak tergugup, tetapi usahanya itu gagal. Dirinya terlihat sangat gugup sekali.

Ino pun kembali mencoba untuk menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Sakura.." Ino sejenak menghentikan ucapannya, Sedikit melirik kearah Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu pun menoleh kearahnya.

"Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu sering sekali memperhatikan wajahmu, Sakura.." Ino menghentikan kembali ucapannya itu. Sontak, Sakura yang mendengar hal itu langsung terkejut.

'Sasuke-kun sering memperhatikanku?' Batinnya sedikit senang. Tapi ia tidak percaya dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu, ia mengira Ino hanya sedang bercanda dengannya.

"J-jangan bercanda, Pig!" Sakura sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan Ino.

"Aku serius, Sakuraa!" Ino mencoba meyakinkan Sakura. Tapi tetap saja gadis itu tidak percaya dengan ucapannya.

"Ino benar, Sakura.." Sakura menoleh, ia melihat Temari yang sedari terdiam itu sedang melirik kearahnya.

"Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu kerap kali memperhatikanmu. Aku yakin jika ia sebenarnya itu menyukaimu, Sakura.." Jika Temari, Sakura bisa sedikit percaya dengan ucapannya itu. Gadis itu tidak pernah berbohong padanya.

"Benar kan, ucapanku itu?" Ino kembali tersenyum. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang ia sukai itu sering kali memperhatikannya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak pernah sadar akan hal itu? Sedangkan sahabatnya itulah yang sadar hal tersebut. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi Sai-kun yang paling tampan tentunya.." Ino merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, tak lupa dengan senyuman yang tercetak dibibirnya. Sakura dan Temari mengacuhkan ucapan Ino itu. Tenten sedari tadi sudah memasang earphone ditelingannya, jadi ia tidak mungkin mendengar ucapan Ino. Sedangkan Hinata, ia diam-diam mendengar perbincangan antara ketiga sahabatnya itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa dirinya pun juga sama. Sebenarnya ia menyukai pemuda berambut pirang tadi, Naruto. Ia juga sudah sangat nyaman berada disamping pemuda itu.

Baru beberapa jam saja, para pemuda itu sudah dapat mencuri hati para gadis ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan para gadis tadi." Naruto memulai perbincangan diantara teman-temannya itu. Sontak, keempat para temannya itu menoleh padanya.

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh, Naruto. Mereka itu sahabat dari sepupuku, Hinata." Ucap Neji sambil memandang kearah Naruto.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah! Aku ingin beristirahat dulu." Ucap Neji. Ia lali membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

Naruto mendelik kesal, pemuda itu lalu memandang keseluruh penjuru kamar. Ia melihat Sai dan juga Sasuke sedang merebahkan tubuh mereka masing-masing diatas kasur, mereka berdua sedang tertidur lelap.

Naruto pun melihat kearah Shikamaru, dirinya melihat temannya iti sedang bermain dengan ponselnya. Ia lalu menghampirinya.

"Shikamaru?" Panggilnya sambil mencoba duduk disebelah Shikamaru.

"Hm?" Naruto sedikit kesal mendengar jawaban dari Shikamaru itu, ia jadi teringat dengan Sasuke, pemuda irit bicara itu.

"Ck.. Kau sedang apa sih, Shikamaru? Serius sekali?" Tanya Naruto. Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya.

"Mau tahu saja." Jawabnya singkat. Pemuda berambut nanas itu pun kembali memainkan ponselnya. Dan itu membuat Naruto semakin kesal. Ia lalu diam-diam melirik kearah handphone milik Shikamaru, dan ia melihat bahwa temannya itu sedang berkirim pesan dengan seseorang yang bernama Temari.

Otak Naruto meloading kejadian tersebut. Temari.. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak asing lagi memdengar namanya. Naruto lalu mengingat-ngingat lagi, dan setelah beberapa kemudian, ia sudah teringat.

'Oh ya! Temari itu adalah salah satu gadis direstoran tadi.' Batinnya.

'Tapi, kenapa Shikamaru tahu nomor telepon milik Temari? Ah, mungkin ia yang meminta nomornya.' Naruto lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah kemudian, ia menghentikan langkahnya itu.

'Shikamaru memiliki nomor telepon Temari, yang adalah sahabat dari Hinata. Temari pasti punya nomor ponselnya!' Naruto membalikkan badannya lalu kembali menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" Panggilnya.

"Apa?!" Jawabnya malas. Ia tetap memandangi layar handphonenya, mengacuhkan teman berisiknya itu.

"Kau sedang berkirim pesan dengan Temari, kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Akhirnya Shikamaru menoleh kearahnya.

Naruto tersenyum riang, lalu berbicara.

"Kalau begitu, Temari pasti tahu nomor ponsel milik Hinata.." Shikamaru mengerti arah pembicaraan Naruto.

"Lalu kau ingin meminta nomor ponsel milik Hinata pada Temari?" Tebak Shikamaru.

"Kau benar sekali!" Jawab Naruto, Tak lupa dengan senyumannya.

"Kau minta saja pada Neji, ia kan sepupunya." Shikamaru kembali fokus dengan ponselnya itu.

Sementara Naruto, ia kembali kesal. Neji pasti tidak mau memberikannya nomor ponsel milik Hinata kepadanya.

"Neji tidak mungkin mau memberikannya padaku." Shikamaru menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Haah! Baiklah akan kuminta nomornya." Seketika Naruto tersenyum riang. Ia berterima kasih pada temannya itu.

Beberapa menir kemudian, terdengar jawaban dari Temari. Ia melirik kearah ponsel milik Shikamaru.

"Temari sudah mengirimkan nomornya." Ucap Shikamaru. Naruto kemudian dengan tidak sabar mengambil ponselnya yang terdapat diatas kasur miliknya itu, lalu kembali menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Berapa nomornya, Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri." Shikamaru menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Naruto. Pemuda itu lalu segera mengetik nomor ponsel Hinata yang dikirim oleh Temari.

"Sudah! Terima kasih, Shikamaru." Setelah berterima kasih, Naruto kembali menuju kasur miliknya.

Saat ia ingin mengirim pesan kepada Hinata, ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto! Temari bilang kau sebaiknya jangan menganggu Hinata, ia sekarang sudah terlelap pulas. Temari tidak mau sahabatnya itu merasa terganggu." Ucap Shikamaru, setelah itu dirinya kembali melihat ponselnya.

Naruto mendengus kesal. Dirinya lalu hanya menyimpan nomor ponsel milik Hinata tanpa mengirim pesan padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan cepat..

Para gadis cantik itu ternyata sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Sakura, gadis itu baru saja selesai mandi. Ia kemudian segera memakai jaket tebal miliknya.

"Sekarang kita akan kemana, Sakura?" Tenten bertanya pada Sakura.

"Hm? Aku juga tidak tahu.." Jawab Sakura sambil menoleh kearah Tenten.

"A-apa kita akan s-segera pulang sekarang?" Hinata pun membuka suara nya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang! Aku masih ingin bertemu dengan Sai-kun!" Ino melarang para sahabatnya itu agar tidak pulang ke Konoha dulu. Dirinya masih ingin tinggal disini.

Sontak saja Sakura yang memdengar ucapan Ino terkejut.

"Mungkin kita bisa pulang bersama dengan para pemuda itu.." Ucap Sakura. "Benar juga apa kata Sakura, sebaiknya aku tanya saja kepada Shikamaru." Temari lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan kepada Shikamaru.

Ino yang mendengar bahwa Temari sudah mendapatkan nomor ponsel dari salah satu pemuda tersebut menjadi iri. Ia bahkan tidak tahu nomor ponsel milik Sai. Begitu juga Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata mendengar ponsel miliknya berdering. Segera saja ia mengambil ponselnya itu, dan ia mendapat pesan dari nomor ponsel yang tidak dikenal.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat isi pesan itu. Pesan tersebut berisi dimana seseorang yang mengirim pesan pada Hinata itu meminta untuk bertemu.

Hinata lalu menjawab isi pesan tersebut dengan kata 'ini siapa?' lalu segera mengirimnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ponselnya kembali berdering. Segera saja gadis lavender itu membukanya. Wajahnya sontak memerah, kini ia tahu bahwa yang mengirimnya pesan adalah seorang pemuda yang bernama Naruto.

'Ternyata ini nomor ponsel milik Naruto-kun.." Batinnya sambil tersenyum.

'Tapi.. Dari mana Naruto-kun tahu nomor ponselku? Ahh, sudahlah. Mungkin akan kutanyakan langsung kepada Naruto-kun.'

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Naruto terlihat sangat gembira sekali. Pasalnya, ia sudah mengajak gadis pujaannya itu untuk bertemu dan tanpa ragu pun Hinata menyetujuinya. Hatinya sontak senang. Ia lalu segera mengambil jaket tebal miliknya dan segera pergi keluar kamar tanpa pamit kepada teman-temannya itu.

Sai yang menyadari hal itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto terlihat sangat semangat sekali dari pada hari-hari sebelumnya. Dan itu semua karena Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, a-aku ingin keluar sebentar, b-boleh kan?" Hinata sudah bersiap-siap untuk segera menemui Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana, Hinata? Kalau begitu kita keluar bersama saja." Sakura pun yang juga ingin keluar mengajak Hinata untuk bersama.

"Ahh, i-iya. Tidak apa-apa, S-sakura-chan.." Sakura tersenyum lalu mengajak Hinata untuk pergi, ia juga sudah pamit kepada teman-teman yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, ketika mendengar suara handphone yang berbunyi.

"Itu suara ponselmu, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura kepada Hinata.

"I-iya itu suara p-ponselku." Jawab Hinata. Lalu ia segera mengambil ponselnya yang ia simpan disaku jaketnya.

Hinata kemudian membuka pesan tersebut. Entah apa isi pesan tersebut, Hinata kini terlihat buru-buru sekali.

"S-sakura-chan aku permisi d-dulu. Aku sudah d-ditunggu seseorang. A-ku buru-buru." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dikoridor penginapan itu.

Sakura merasa heran pada Hinata.

'Memangnya ia ingin bertemu siapa?' Batinnya. Gadis merah muda itu pun lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Sakura terus melangkah, ia tidak sadar bahwa kini ada seorang pemuda yang juga tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Sakura didepannya. Pemuda itu berjalan sambil memainkan ponselnya, sedangkan Sakura ia sibuk membenarkan jaket hangat miliknya sehingga ia juga tidak sadar dengan pemuda yang berada beberapa meter dihadapannya itu.

Jarak mereka semakin menipis, hingga akhirnya pun mereka bertabrakkan.

Bruuk!

Sontak saja Sakura terkejut. Ia tidak sadar sudah menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maaf! Saya tidak sengaja!" Ucapnya sambil meminta maaf kearah pemuda tersebut.

"Hn." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak tadi, dan seketika ia terkejut melihat seseorang yang ia tabrak tadi.

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang ia temui kemarin direstoran.

"U-uchiha-san.." Suara Sakura terdengar gugup.

"Hn? Panggil nama depanku saja." Jawab Sasuke.

"A-ah iya.. S-sasuke-san, maaf aku t-tidak sengaja.." Ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepala merah mudanya.

"Hn.."

"K-kalau begitu aku p-permisi dulu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura bersiap untuk pergi. Tetapi sebuah tangan menahannya.

Sakura menoleh kearah pergelangan tangannya, ia melihat ada sebuah tangan lain yang memegang tangannya itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu tangan milik Sasuke.

Gadis merah muda itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang pemilik tangan tersebut. Ia menatap langsung mata onyx milik pemuda itu, ia seperti terhipnotis menatap mata tersebut.

Sasuke pun juga sama, ia menatap mata emerald milik Sakura itu. Ia terus saja menatap matanya.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dikoridor penginapan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan kesan pesannya!**

 **Maaf belum bisa lanjutin fic yg blindness, soalnya belum ada ide yg bagus.**

 **Maaf juga kalau banyak Typo dan bermasalah di alur, atau Feel nya gk kerasa.**

 **Untuk yang terakhir, mohon reviewnya minna ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate:  
T  
Genre:  
Romance, Friendship  
AU, OOC, typo, etc.

~ Present ~  
A Perfect Holiday

Summary:

Cuaca dingin serta badai yang menerjang Konoha membuat penerbangan pesawat tidak bisa lepas landas. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura dan keempat temannya yang ingin berlibur ke New York?

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, ia sedang berada diluar penginapan. Pemuda itu sedang menunggu seseorang, Hinata.

Lima menit kemudian, seorang gadis yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya kini sudah datang. Gadis itu memanggil nama dirinya.

"N-naruto-kun!" Panggilnya. Mendengar ada suara yang memanggil namanya, Naruto segera menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ia tersenyum senang ketika mendapati gadis yang ditunggu olehnya kini sudah berada dihadapannya.

Naruto pun menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata-chan.. Akhirnya kau datang juga.." Ujarnya senang.

"M-memangnga ada apa N-naruto-kun mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto tersenyum, ia lalu mengenggam tangan kanan milik gadis itu.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan disekitar sini.. Ayo!" Naruto langsung menarik tangan mungil Hinata, tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari gadis itu.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya pasrah saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eumm.. Sasuke-san, ada apa?" Sakura mencoba untuk menyadarkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi terus saja menatapnya.

Pemuda itu langsung tersadar ketika mendengar suara Sakura yang memanggil namanya.

"Hn.." Ia segera melepaskan genggaman nya dari tangan gadis merah muda itu.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu.." Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"M-menanyakan apa..?" Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahan untuk sekedar menatap mata onyx milik pemuda itu.

"Kau melihat Naruto?" Tanya pemuda itu. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda kalau ia tidak melihatnya.

"K-kalau hanya itu.. A-aku permisi dulu.." Gadis merah muda itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke disana.

Sementara Sasuke, ia terus saja menatap punggung milik gadis tersebut. Pemuda itu tersentak ketika mendengar ponsel milik nya bergetar.

Ia lalu merogoh kantung celananya, untuk mengambil ponsel yang ada didalamnya. Pemuda itu membaca sebuah pesan, yang ternyata pesan tersebut berasal dari temannya, Sai.

Sai menanyakan keberadaan dirinya. Setelah membalas pesan tersebut, Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Sai mendelik kesal ketika membaca isi pesan dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu segera menyambar jaket tebal miliknya lalu segera dipakainya jaket tersebut.

Neji yang melihatnya menjadi heran.

"Kau mau kemana, Sai?" Tanya Neji. Sai menoleh sejenak menatap Neji.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar.." Jawabnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Neji dan juga Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menghindari Sasuke, dirinya kemudian berhenti sejenak. Gadis itu mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya itu. Ketika detak jantung nya sudah kembali normal, dirinya kembali dikejutkan oleh suara dering ponsel miliknya yang menyala.

Ia lali mengambil ponselnya, dan melihat ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari temannya, Ino.

"H-hallo, Ino? Ada apa?" Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura? Kau dimana sekarang?" Tanya Ino.

"A-aku.. Aku.." Sakura seakan lupa tujuan nya itu.

"Aku?" Sakura lalu menjawab pertanyaan Ino asal.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan saja diluar penginapan.." Ino hanya ber-oh ria saja. Setelah itu dirinya mematikan panggilan tersebut.

Sakura mendesah lega, untuk saja sahabatnya itu tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya dirinya sedang gugup mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sasuke.

Gadis itu menyimpan kembali ponselnya, lalu berjalan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada katanya, Ino?" Tenten bertanya pada Ino.

"Sakura hanya ingin jalan-jalan disekitar penginapan ini." Jawab Ino, Tenten lalu mengangguk.

Ino berfikir sebentar, lalu ia pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Sakura. Dirinya bosan jika terus berada dikamar. Segera saja ia memakai jaket tebal miliknya.

"Tenten.." Panggil Ino pada temannya itu. Tenten yang mendengarnya lalu menoleh kearah Ino. Dirinya bingung melihat Ino yang sudah rapih dengan pakaian tebalnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Ino?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aku ingin menyusul Sakura, kau tidak ingin ikut?" Tenten lalu menggeleng.

"Tak apa, Ino. Aku disini saja." Jawabnga. Ino mengganguk lalu pamit pada Tenten dan juga Temari yang terlihat seperti sedang kesal. Mungkin karena pesan yang ia kirim kepada Shikamaru belum saja dibalas oleh pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kedinginan, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto. Ia dan Hinata kini sedang berjalan dibawah salju yang turun.

"A-ah iya, tapi t-tidak apa-apa." Naruto lali menghentikan langkahnya, Hinata yang melihat itu pun mengikuti pemuda itu

"K-kenapa, Naruto-kun?" Tanyanya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali saja ke penginapan, aku tidak tega melihatmu kedinginan." Jawab Naruto. Sontak saja wajah cantik Hinata memerah mendengarnya.

"Eh? B-baiklah kalau begitu, N-naruto-kun.." Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu kembali menggengam tangan Hinata, dan berjalan kembali menuju penginapan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura dimana sih? Aku sudah mencarinya dimana-mana tapi tidak ada juga.." Terdengar gerutuan seorang gadis cantik yang kini sedang mencari keberadaan sahabatnya itu. Ino menghela nafasnya, lalu ia pun kembali berjalan.

Ketika sedang berjalan, Ino melihat seorang pemuda yang kini sedang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang memunggungi Ino.

'Itu Sai-kun!" Bantinnya senang. Segera saja gadis cantik itu memanggil nama sang pemuda tersebut.

"Sai-kun!" Panggilnya. Sai menoleh ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dan ia melihat seorang gadis cantik yang kini sedang tersenyum kearahnya, gadis itu lalu menghampirinya.

"Ino-chan, ternyata kau?" Ino merasakan wajahnya panas, ia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini memanggil namanya dengan _suffix "chan"._

"Kau mau kemana, Ino?" Ino tersadar dari lamunan nya ketika mendengar suara milik Sai.

"Sai-kun, a-aku itu sebenarnya sedang mencari temanku, Sakura." Jawab Ino. Ia sedikit terheran ketika melihat Sai tertawa.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya. Sai lalu menghentikan tawanya.

"Tidak. Kita memiliki nasib yang sama. Aku juga sedang mencari temanku, Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka pergi tanpa pamit." Jawab Sai. Kini giliran Ino yang tertawa.

"Sai-kun.. Apa jangan-jangan kita ini jodoh ya?" Ino tersenyum jahil. Sai tidak menjawab perkataan Ino, ia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ehmm.. Lalu? Kau sekarang mau kemana?" Tanya Sai.

"Em? Aku juga tidak tahu.. Aku lelah mencari Sakura terus." Jawab Ino.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke restoran saja. Kau, pasti belum sarapan kan?" Ino yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk senang.

"Ayo, Sai-kun!" Ucapnya, lalu gadis itu menarik tangan Sai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoi, Shikamaru! Bangun!" Neji tak henti-hentinya membangunkan Shikamaru yang terus saja tertidur. Untungnya Shikamaru kini sudah bangun.

"Ada apa sih, Neji?" Tanyanya ketika tidurnya merasa terganggu.

"Matikan suara ponsel milikmu itu, Shika! Sedari tadi terus saja berbunyi." Neji mengambil ponsel milik Shikamaru yang berada diatas meja dan memberikannya kepada Shikamaru.

"Mungkin ada hal penting." Neji kembali duduk diatas kasurnya lalu kembali memainkan laptop miliknya.

Shikamaru menguap lebar, ia segera melihat ponsel miliknya itu. Dan ia benar-benar terkejut ketika membaca beberapa pesan dari gadis yang bernama Temari.

Gadis itu terus saja mengirim pesan padanya. Hingga akhirnya, Shikamaru memilih untuk menelpon Temari dari pada membalas puluhan pesannya.

Namun, gadis itu tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya. Shikamaru mencoba sekali lagi, namun hasilnya sama saja. Dan ia pun kembali menelpon Temari.

.

.

.

.

.

"Temari!" Tenten berteriak kesal. Pasalnya, suara dering ponsel milik Temari terus saja berbunyi. Ia yang sedang membaca buku komik favoritnya merasa terganggu sehingga ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Apa sih, Tenten?!" Temari membalas teriakan Tenten.

"Apa kau tuli? Matikan ponselmu itu! Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi tahu!" Jawab Tenten kesal. Temari mendengus kesal. Ia akhirnya mengambil ponselnya itu, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Setelah keluar dari kamar, ia segera mengangkat telepon nya itu.

"Hallo!" Ucapnya kesal.

"Hm? Kau kenapa? Suaramu terdengar seperti sedang kesal." Tanya Shikamaru. Dan itu membuat Temari semakin kesal padanya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" Jawab Temari.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti!" Setelah mendengar itu, Temari langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Shikamaru. Gadis itu kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Ia melihat Tenten yang masih sedang membaca buku komiknya. Gadis itu membawa jaket tebalnya.

"Tenten, aku ingin keluar dulu. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Temari pada Tenten yang sedang membaca komiknya. Gadis itu menoleh kearah Temari, lalu menggeleng.

"Aku masih mau membaca komik ini." Jawabnya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Aku keluar dulu." Temari pamit lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Tenten.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru mendesah pelan, dirinya tentu tidak bodoh. Ia tahu pasti gadis itu marah karena tidak menjawab pesannya, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Temari?

Dirinya hendak pergi keluar, namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Kau mau kemana, Shikamaru?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang pastinya adalah Neji.

"Hm, keluar mencari angin.." Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia segera pergi meninggalkan Neji sendirian dikamar itu.

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, Neji mematikan laptop miliknya lalu menyimpannya ke tempat asalnya. Ia pun langsung pergi keluar kamar berniat untuk mencari teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bruuk!

Suara dentuman keras itu mengagetkan Tenten yang sedang membaca komiknya. Ia menoleh kearah sumber suara, namun dirinya tidak melihat apa-apa disana. Gadis itu menyimpan buku komiknya, dan melangkah kearah lemari yang mengeluarkan suara dentuman yang cukup keras.

Tenten mendekati lemari tersebut dengan perlahan-lahan, ia takut jika itu adalah suara hantu.

"Temari, apa kau dengar tad-" Sejenak, Tenten menoleh kearah belakang tempat tidur milik Temari, dan ia tidak melihat siapapun disana.

Sepertinya ia lupa bahwa Temari itu sebenarnya sedang tidak ada dikamar. Ia tersadar bahwa hanya ada dirinya lah dikamar itu. Gadis itu kembali menoleh perlahan kearah lemari tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan itu suara hantu?" Gumamnya pelan. Ia dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terduduk disebuah kursi didepan pintu masuk penginapan itu, dirinya hanya bisa memandangi salju-salju yang turun dari langit. Ia lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas, menikmati setiap buih-buih salju yang turun.

"Hn." Dirinya lagi-lagi dikejutkan dengan suara gumaman itu. Sakura pun menoleh, dan ia melihat Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya.

"S-sasuke-san.." Sakura segera berdiri dan menyapa Sasuke.

"Hn.." Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Ucapan Sakura memang terdengar tidak gugup, namun detak jantungnya lah yang berdetak kencang setiap berada disamping pemuda itu.

"Menunggu Naruto. Ia bersama temanmu." Sakura terheran.

"Temanku? Yang mana?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Gadis yang menjadi sepupu Neji." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura terkejut mendengarnya.

'Sepupu Neji? Itu berarti Hinata! Pantas saja ia tadi terlihat terburu-buru. Ternyata ia menemui Naruto.." Batinnya.

Sasuke lalu duduk diatas kursi itu, Sakura yang melihatnya pun mengikutinya.

Keheningan terjadi diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata?" Hinata menoleh kepada Naruto yang memanggilnya.

"I-iya, Naruto-kun?"

"Apakah gadis itu adalah temanmu?" Naruto menunjuk kearah Sasuke dan juga Sakura yang ada disampingnya. Hinata pun melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto.

"I-itu Sakura-chan.." Ucap Hinata ketika melihat gadis yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto.

"Temanmu?" Naruto bertanya kembali.

"I-iya.."

"Kalau begitu, kita hampiri mereka.."

Naruto dan Hinata lalu menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Teme!" Sasuke dan juga Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar suara Naruto. Mereka melihat Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menghampirinya.

"Teme, Sakura-chan. Kalian ada disini? Dimana yang lainnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mereka ada didalam, Dobe."

Sakura melihat kearah Hinata, ia sedikit iri ketika melihat tangan Naruto menggenggam terus tangan sahabatnya itu.

"S-sakura-chan.." Hinata memanggil Sakura.

"Hinata? Ayo kita kedalam. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita." Sakura segera menarik tangan Hinata.

"Sasuke-san, Naruto, kami permisi dulu." Pamit Sakura lalu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto disana.

"Ya, hati-hati Hinata-chan!" Teriak Naruto pada Hinata yang sudah berada tidak jauh dihadapannya.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu ia menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Teme? Sedang apa kau tadi dengan Sakura-chan?" Tanyanya. Sasuke menoleh.

"Hn? Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke singkat, membuat Naruto kesal mendengarnya.

"Jangan bohong! Kau sedang kencan ya?" Naruto tersenyum jahil.

"Urusai, Dobe!" Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, pemuda Uchiha itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih saja tersenyum jahil kearahnya.

"Oy, Teme! Tunggu aku!" Naruto segera menyusul Sasuke yang meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau makan lahap sekali, Ino-chan." Sai tersenyum melihat Ino yang begitu lahap memakan sarapannya itu.

"Maaf, Sai-kun.. Tapi ini adalah makanan kesukaanku, jadi aku begitu semangat memakannnya." Jawab Ino. Sai hanya tersenyum saja.

"Sesudah ini kita mau kemana?" Ino menghentikan acara makannya itu, kini gadis itu menoleh kearah Sai.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan kembali kekamar, kasihan temanku yang lainnya menungguku." Jawab Ino, lalu setelah itu, ia pun kembali melahap makanannya.

Sementara Sai, ia hanya menatap wajah Ino yang sedang makan. Dirinya sudah selesai makan. Sebenarnya pemuda itu sedikit kecewa mendengar perkataan Ino tadi. Sai masih ingin bersama dengan Ino lebih lama lagi. Ia merasa nyaman berada didekat gadis Yamanaka itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Temari berjalan menyelusuri koridor penginapan itu, ia terus berjalan menghadap kedepan tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan mengikutinya dari arah belakang.

Suasana penginapan itu sudah mulai ramai, banyak orang berlalu lalang. Temari menghentikan langkahnya, sejujurnya ia tidak tahu mau kemana. Dirinya hanya ingin merilekskan pikirannya.

Pada saat gadis itu ingin kembali berjalan, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik tangannya. Sontak saja Temari terkejut, dirinya lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat siapa yang menarik tangannya itu.

"Shikamaru?" Kaget Temari.

"Hn! Aku ingin bicara padamu." Lalu Shikamaru pun menarik tangan Temari pergi dari kerumunan orang-orang disana.

Pemuda itu membawa Temari ke tempat yang sepi. Ia hanya ingin bicara berdua saja tanpa ada yang menganggunya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Temari. Namun Shikamaru hanya diam tidak menjawabnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda tersebut melepaskan gengamannya pada Temari.

"Kau jelek dengan wajah begitu." Ucap Shikamaru ketika melihat wajah Temari yang terus saja ditekuk.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Temari ketus.

"Aku tahu, dan aku.. Ingin minta maaf padamu." Shikamaru berkata jujur, gadis itu segera menatap Shikamaru. Ia memang marah pada pemuda itu, tapi dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa Shikamaru akan berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Aku.. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah padamu." Ucap Temari sembari tersenyum. Shikamaru lalu mendesah lega.

"Aku pikir kau tidak ingin menemuiku lagi." Gadis itu kembali tersenyum.

"Mana mungkin? Kau itu sahabat laki-laki yang bisa mengerti diriku setelah sahabat-sahabat lainku." Temari memegang pundak pemuda itu.

"Sahabat? Hanya sahabat?" Tanya Shikamaru sedikit kecewa pada ucapan Temari.

"Kita memang sahabat kan?" Temari melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin kembali lagi kekamar, Tenten pasti sedang sendirian disana." Gadis itu hendak meninggalkan Shikamaru. Namun, pemuda itu lagi-lagi menahannya.

"Tapi aku ingin lebih dari sahabat." Ucap Shikamaru membuat Temari terkejut.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kita baru bertemu kemarin. J-jangan bercanda!" Ia mengelak.

"Aku berkata jujur." Pemuda itu menatap Temari intens.

"B-bercandamu tidak lucu.." Temari kembali mengelaknya, ia pikir pemuda itu hanya bercanda saja dengan dirinya.

Namun jauh dilubuk hatinya, Gadis itu sangat senang dengan pernyataan Shikamaru. Tapi ia berpikir pemuda itu pasti hanya sedang bercanda pada dirinya. Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama, Temari sudah jatuh cinta pada Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, Temari." Temari langsung membelalakan matanya ketika ia mendengar pernyataan dari pemuda yang diam-diam ia cintai, hatinya senang mendengarnya.

"Apa jawabanmu? Ya.. Aku tahu kita memang baru saja bertemu. Tapi, ketika aku melihatmu, aku menyukai sifat dewasamu dan juga sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak kita bertemu." Jelas pemuda Nara iti itu panjang lebar.

Diam-diam Temari tersenyum mendengarnya, ia kemudian menatap kearah Shikamaru tanpa melepaskan senyumannya.

"A-aku.. A-aku juga sepertinya sudah m-mencintaimu.." Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Jadi? Kau menerimaku?" Karena terlalu senang, pemuda itu pun tersenyum senang.

"T-tentu saja. A-aku juga ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi." Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah pemuda itu.

Segera saja Shikamaru menarik gadis yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia senang, sangat senang malah.

"Terima kasih, Temari." Ucapnya disela-sela pelukannya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

Mereka pun larut dalam kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis dengan gaya rambut yang dicepol dua itu terus saja berlari tanpa arah. Setelah menyadari hal itu, Tenten pun menghentikan larinya.

"Haah! Aku lelah.." Desahnya kelelahan. Dirinya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling tempat yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui itu. Tidak ada satupun orang disana.

Setelah keluar dari kamar penginapanya, Tenten lari terburu-buru tanpa melihat arah jalan tujuannya. Ia masih kaget mendengar suara aneh dari kamarnya.

"Aku dimana?" Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Tiba-tiba saja lampu disana berkedip-kedip, membuat gadis itu lebih terkejut lagi.

"K-kenapa dengan lampunya?" Ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Dan ia lebih-lebih terkejut lagi ketika lampu yang berada ditempat itu mati seketika. Sebisa mungkin Tenten menahan rasa takutnya.

Gadis itu menutup kedua matanya karena takut. Isakan tangis keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Hiks.. A-aku takut.." Isaknya. Ia membuka kembali matanya, tapi masih saja gelap. Tenten pun kembali menutup matanya itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Tenten kembali dikejutkan. Ia merasakan ada yang memengang pundaknya. Gadis itu lalu membuka matanya dengan pelan, disana masih saja gelap.

Namun sebuah suara membuat dirinya sedikit lega.

"Tenten? Apakah kau itu?" Tanya seseorang yang tadi memegang pundaknya itu, Suara seorang pemuda.

"K-kau? Apakah kau Neji?" Tenten sepertinya mengenali suara seseorang tersebut.

"Kau benar, aku Neji." Jawabnya. Sebenarnya Neji sedari tadi mengikuti Tenten. Ia yang sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar penginapan itu melihat Tenten yang sedang berlari terburu-buru. Karena penasaran, ia lalu segera mengikuti gadis itu. Namun karena Tenten berlari dengan sangat cepat, dirinya harus kehilangan jejaknya.

Neji terus mencari Tenten, hingga ia terkejut karena lampu yang tiba-tiba saja padam. Dan kini, Neji berhasil menemukan Tenten karena mendengar suara isakkan yang ia yakin itu berasal dari Tenten.

Neji mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera menyalakan senter dari ponselnya itu sebagai penerangan.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Ia menarik tangan Tenten menjauhi tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang terkaget ketika lampu tiba-tiba padam. Orang-orang disana menghentikan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang berjalan dikoridor penginapan itu. Mereka berdua terkejut. Disana terlihat gelap sekali.

"Hinata! Kenapa lampunya padam?" Sakura mengerak-gerakkan tangannya mencari badan Hinata, hal itu juga sama dilakukan oleh Hinata.

"A-aku juga tidak t-tahu.." Jawabnya, gadis lavender itu berhasil menangkap tangan Sakura lalu ia mengenggam tangan sahabatnya itu erat, sama seperti Sakura.

"Aku akan menyalakan ponselku dulu." Gadis merah jambu itu mengambil handphone miliknya lalu segera menyalakan senter. Dan kini hanya ada sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari ponsel milik Sakura.

"Sepertinya kita harus menemui bibi Anko." Ucap Sakura.

"I-itu tidak perlu S-sakura-chan.. Kita kembali s-saja kekamar." Hinata tidak setuju dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Tapi bagaimana jika lampu tidak kembali menyala? Lagipula pasti dikamar sangat gelap." Sakura terus saja ingin menemui Anko.

"T-terserah Sakura-chan kalau b-begitu.." Setelahnya, mereka berdua pergi mencari pemilik penginapan tersebut dengan senter yang berasal dari ponsel Sakura sebagai penerangan.

"S-sakura-chan bisakah kita b-berjalan pelan-pelan?" Hinata tidak sanggup berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan terburu-buru.

"Tidak bisa, Hinata! Kita harus cepat-cepat mencari bibi Anko." Jawab Sakura, ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya itu sembari terus menarik tangan Hinata. Membuat gadis lavender itu kewalahan.

"S-sakura-chan.. Pelan-pelan s-saja.." Ucap gadis Hyuga itu, Namun Sakura pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan terus saja mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tidak khawatir akan menabrak seseorang karena pasti semua tamu penginapan sedang berada dilantai bawah menikmati segala hal yang terdapat dipenginapan itu.

"Lift pasti tidak akan berfungsi, jadi kita pakai tangga saja." Ucap Sakura ketika melihat tangga yang menuju kebawah. Ketika akam mencapai pada anak tangga yang terakhir, Sakura terpeleset. Namun tidak terlalu keras karena ada Hinata yang sedikit menahan Sakura menggunakan tangannya.

"S-sakura-chan!" Ia terkejut ketika melihat temannya itu terjatuh, gadis itu mencoba menahan Sakura agar tidak terjatuh, namun tenaganya tidak kuat.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia terduduk sembari memegang kakinya yang terasa sakit.

"Ah, ittai!" Ia mengaduh kesakitan.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kakiku sakit, tidak bisa digerakkan!" Jawabnya sambil menahan rasa sakit pada kakinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"TEMEE! Kenapa lampunya padam?!" Teriaknya heboh.

"Berisik Dobe! Aku juga tidak tahu!"

Kini Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berada didepan lift yang akan mengantarkan mereka kelantai atas, Namun tiba-tiba saja lampu penginapan tersebut padam seketika.

"Sebaiknya kita keatas menggunakan tangga saja." Ucap Sasuke, ia menyalakan senter dari ponselnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan lampunya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudahlah, cepat!" Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya diikuti oleh Naruto.

Ketika berjalan mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh suara dentuman yang berasal dari tangga yang akan mereka melewati.

"Teme! Suara apa itu?" Ucapnya kepada Sasuke sambil menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak tahu, Dobe!" Ia juga tidak tahu suara apa itu.

Tanpa ragu, pemuda raven itu segera mendekat kearah sumber suara itu juga disusul dengan Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua insan yang sedang asyik berpelukkan itu segera melepaskan pelukkannya masing-masing.

"Kenapa lampunya padam?" Ucap Temari, ia masih sedang bersama Shikamaru.

"Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini." pemuda itu membuka ponselnya sebagai penerangan. Lalu Shikamaru menarik tangan kekasihnya itu.

Pemuda itu membawa Temari ke restoran kecil untuk menayakan ada hal apa kepada sang pemilik penginapan itu. Ketika sudah sampai, ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenali.

Tidak salah lagi, itu sahabatnya Sai, dan juga gadis berambut pirang yang ia kenal kemarin.

"Sai!" Panggilnya. Sang pemuda yang merasakan ada yang memanggilnya itu segera menoleh, dan ia melihat ada Shikamaru disana.

"Kau disini? Kemana pemilik penginapan ini?" Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Sai.

"Iya, memang. Pemilik penginapan ini sedang memperbaiki listriknya." Jawab Sai.

"Kau juga disini, Ino?" Temari bertanya kepada gadis yang berada dibelakang Sai.

"Temari! Aku sedari tadi sedang sarapan. Namun aku terkejut ketika lampu padam begitu saja." Jawabnya.

"Kau bersama Sai?" Tanya Temari lagi.

"Iya aku bersamanya sejak tadi. Lalu kau sendiri? Kenapa bisa bersama Shikamaru? Bukannya kau sedang berada dikamar bersama Tenten?" Tanya Ino.

"Dia tidak sengaja bertemu denganku tadi." Kali ini bukan Temari yang menjawab, tapi Shikamaru lah yang menjawabnya.

"Oh.." Ino hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut lavender itu kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu harus meminta tolong kepada siapa. Tidak ada orang disana, namun kini ia melihat siluet orang yang akan berjalan kearahnya.

"Semoga saja ia dapat membantu Sakura-chan.." Batinnya.

"S-sakura-chan tenang saja!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata berteriak memanggil seseorang disana.

"Tolong!" Teriaknya.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang itu menegang. Ia mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat ia kenali itu.

"Teme! Itu suara Hinata-chan.." Ucap Naruto, pemuda tadi. Ia pun berlari menghampiri arah sumber suara itu. Dan juga Sasuke yang menyusulnya.

.

Hinata tersenyum ketika melihat ada seseorang yang berlari menghampirinya. Ia berjalan menghampiri seseorang itu.

Namun dirinya terkejut ketika sosok itu semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"N-naruto-kun..?"

"Hinata-chan!" pemuda itu segera memeluk Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Hinata-chan?" Tanyanya disela-sela pelukannya.

"A-aku tak apa, Sakura-chan yang kenapa-napa." Jawab Hinata. Naruto melepaskan pelukkanya.

"Sakura? Kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Dan ketika itu, Sasuke datang.

"Seenaknya kau membawa kabur senterku, Dobe!" Gerutu nya pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa pelan menjawabnya.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun! Aku mohon tolong Sakura-chan!" Mohon Hinata kepada kedua pemuda itu.

"Eh? Memangnya Sakura kenapa?"

"Sakura-chan terjatuh dari tangga." Jawabnya.

Naruto terkejut lalu ia pun mengarahkan senternya kearah tangga, dan benar saja disana terdapat Sakura yang sedang terduduk sambil memengangi kakinya. Sasuke sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto.

Ia yang pertama kali menghampiri gadis pink itu, disusul dengan Naruto dan juga Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya pada gadis pink yang masih terkejut melihat kedatangannya.

"A-aku tak apa.." Jawab Sakura.

"Sepertinya kaki Sakura terkilir." Ucap Naruto disertai anggukan Hinata.

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun, namun ia segera memegang tangan mungil Sakura lalu meletakkannya dibelakang lehernya dan segera menggendong tubuh Sakura. Dan tentu saja Sakura terkejut.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sudahlah Sakura, biarkan Sasuke menggendongmu." Ucap Naruto.

"T-tapi.. Aku.. Aku sangat berat!" Ucap Sakura sedikit malu.

"Bagiku kau sama sekali tidak berat."

Jawab pemuda raven itu.

Walaupun keadaan disekitar mereka sangat gelap, sekilas Sasuke dapat melihat rona kemerahan yang berada dikedua pipi milik Sakura.

Mereka semua pun segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Spesial Thanks buat para readers, reviewers, favers, followers, dan juga silent readers tentu nya. Jika ada kritik dan saran silahkan sampaikan saja lewat review**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate:  
T  
Genre:  
Romance, Friendship  
AU, OOC, typo, etc.

~ Present ~  
A Perfect Holiday

Summary:

Cuaca dingin serta badai yang menerjang Konoha membuat penerbangan pesawat tidak bisa lepas landas. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura dan keempat temannya yang ingin berlibur ke New York?

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

Senyuman terus saja tersungging dibibirnya, gadis itu- Sakura teringat dengan kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa jam lalu. Dimana ia digendong oleh pemuda yang ia sukai. Membuatnya senang setengah mati. Kini gadis merah jambu itu sedang berada diatas kasurnya sembari memeluk bantal yang ada disana. Lampu penginapan sudah kembali terang tepat ketika Sasuke menggendongnya menuju kamar penginapan gadis tersebut.

"Enak sekali kau digendong oleh pemuda Uchiha itu, Sakura." Ucap Tenten pada Sakura. Gadis yang disebut namanya itu segera menoleh kearah Tenten.

"Memang." Jawabnya santai.

"Huh! Aku juga ingin diperhatikan seperti itu jika aku sudah mempunyai kekasih." Tenten mendengus.

"Kenapa kau tidak ajak saja pemuda Hyuga itu untuk menjadi kekasihmu?" Ucap Temari.

"Apa? Maksudmu Neji? Aku dan dia cuma berteman." Jawab Tenten.

"Tapi yang aku dengar pemuda Hyuga itu menyukaimu lohh.." Temari tersenyum jahil kearah temannya itu.

"A-apa? Dari mana kau tahu itu?" Tenten menyangkal ucapan Temari.

"Dari Hinata." Jawabnya singkat, sontak saja Hinata terkejut karena ia tidak pernah bercerita kalau sepupunya itu menyukai Tenten. Gadis dengan gaya rambut cepol itu melirik kearah Hinata.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan dia, Hinata?" Tanya Tenten dengan tidak sabaran. Sementara Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ragu.

"M-mungkin saja benar.." Jawabnya. Tenten hanya merenggut kesal.

Mereka bertiga pun larut dalam obrolan meraka. Sedangkan Sakura memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Dan Ino, ia pun sama halnya dengan Sakura. Gadis Yamanaka itu masih teringat kejadian siang tadi.

Dimana ia reflek memeluk pemuda yang disukainya itu, Sai. Ino memeluknya karena penerangan disana tiba-tiba saja padam. Ia juga merasakan senang berkali-kali lipat saat Sai membalas pelukkannya sambil menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Ino memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Sementara Temari, Hinata, dan Tenten masih asyik mengobrol

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku iri sekali padamu, Teme!" Ucap Naruto. Ia masih ingat kejadian tadi.

"Hn?" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau saja Hinata-chan yang terjatuh, pasti akan ku gendong." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto! Kau mendoakan sepupuku terjatuh?" Naruto menegang, ia kini melihat Neji yang sedang mendeathglare dirinya.

"Hha.. Bukan begitu maksudku, Neji.." Jawb Naruto sambil mengaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Dan mereka berdua pun saling berbicara dengan nada yang ingin mengajak ribut.

Shikamaru dan Sai sudah tidur duluan. Kini hanya ada Naruto dan Neji yang sedang berbicara hal yang tidak bermutu- menurut Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu memandang bosan pada kedua temannya itu.

Ia pun melepaskan jaket tebal miliknya itu. Sasuke masih bisa menghirup wangi parfum milik gadis merah muda itu yang menempel pada jaketnya. Ia lalu menidurkan dirinya diatas kasur sambil memeluk dan menghirup wangi jaketnya yang tercampur dengan wangi parfum milik Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak tahu dirinya ada dimana sekarang, namun yang pasti ia sedang berada disebuah taman yang terdapat macam-macam bunga disana. Ia menelusuri taman itu, hingga ia melihat seorang gadis gadis berambut merah muda sedang memunggunginya.

Ia menyangka itu adalah Sakura, gadis yang diam-diam mencuri hatinya itu. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink itu lalu menoleh kearahnya, Dan benar saja itu adalah Sakuranya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan segera menghampiri Sasuke yang masih diam mematung ditempat.

"Sasuke-kun.." Ia terlena hanya dengan mendengar suara gadis itu memanggil namanya. Tak lama kemudian Sakura sudah berada tepat dihadapannya tanpa mehilangkan senyuman manisnya.

"Sakura.." Hanya itu ucapan yang dilontarkan pemuda raven itu.

"Sasuke-kun, aku merindukanmu.." Ia kembali terlena, apalagi kini ia dapat menghirup wangi parfum dari gadisnya itu.

Tangannya bergerak menuju pipi chubby milik Sakura, lalu mengusap-nguspnya pelan. Membuat senyuman semakin mengembang dibibir Sakura, dan Sasuke menyukai itu.

Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik Sakura, berniat untuk mengecup bibir merah merekah milik gadis cantik itu. Namun kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika Sasuke merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Oy, Teme!"

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berteriak tepat ditelinga Sasuke yang masih saja tertidur pulas, ia sudah berkali-kali membangunkan temannya itu namun Sasuke tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Teme! Bangun!" Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda raven itu.

"Hh… Sakura.." Bukannya terbangun, Sasuke malah mendesahkan nama Sakura.

"Apa? Sakura?" Naruto berteriak keheranan, ia merasakan ada yang aneh pada temannya itu. Ia kembali mencoba membangunkan Sasuke sekali lagi, dan berhasil! Kini Sasuke sudah mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Teme!"

"Hn? Kau menganggu tidurku, Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke, ia kesal karena kegiatannya dengan Sakura jadi terhenti karena Naruto.

"Kenapa kau terus saja menyebut-nyebutkan nama Sakura?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik kearah Sasuke.

"Apa?" Jelas saja ia keheranan mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kau itu tidur sambil menyebut nama Sakura, Teme!" Jawabnya.

Sasuke terdiam, ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang ia ingat adalah ia dan juga Sakura yang sedang berada disebuah taman yang indah, ia yang akan mencium Sakura namun terhenti karena merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya tersebut.

Lalu kini dihadapannya hanya terdapat Naruto tanpa Sakuranya. Lalu apakah semua itu hanya mimpi? Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Ia juga masih ingat wangi parfum yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. Sasuke segera mengambil jaketnya yang masih menyimpan wangi parfum Sakura, ia kemudian menghirupnya. Namun ia tak merasakan wangi disekitar jaket miliknya itu.

"Kau aneh, Teme!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto pergi meninggalkannya. Sasuke tak memperdulikan ucapan Naruto. Ia menghirup sekali lagi jaket miliknya, namun wangi itu sudah tak menempel lagi, Sasuke ingin sekali menghirup wangi itu, dan hal itu membuatnya merasakan rindu pada gadis merah muda bernama Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke beranjak untuk membersihkan dirinya dan berniat mencari gadis yang ia rindukan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah rapih dengan pakaian barunya itu, kini ia sedang berkaca sambil memoleskan sedikit bedak kewajah cantiknya. Ino yang melihatnya hanya sedikit heran.

"Sakura? Tumben kau sudah rapih saja. Ini kan masij sangat pagi." Ucap Ino heran melihat sahabatnya yang sudah rapih tersebut, bahkan ia sama sekali belum mandi.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa? Aku lapar, aku mau ke restoran dulu." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh kearah Ino.

"Ooh, kalau begitu kau duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul." Ucap Ino, ia kemudian beranjak kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Hanya Ino saja yang belum mandi.

Gadis pink itu menyisir rambut pendeknya, rambutnya ia ponikan kearah kanan, tak lupa ia memasangkan sebuah jepit berwarna merah dirambutnya. Membuat penampilan Sakura sedikit berbeda dengan penampilan kemarin.

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada diatas meja kedalam kantung celananya.

"Kalian tidak ingin ikut kebawah?" Tanya Sakura pada teman-temannya itu.

"Aku masih ingin disini." Jawab Temari ia sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Diluar masih sangat dingin, jadi aku disini saja." Ujar Tenten yang sedang membaca komiknya.

"A-aku juga disini s-saja.." Sedangkan Hinata sedang bermain laptop nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan." Pamit Sakura, ia berjalan keluar setelah melihat para sahabatnya itu mengganguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kini sedang bersiap-siap untuk menemui Sakura, namun ia dihalangi oleh sahabat pirangnya.

"Mau kemana kau, Teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil menghalangi pintu kamar yang ingin dilewati oleh Sasuke.

"Keluar Dobe!" Jawabnya ketus. Karena menurutnya itu sangat menganggu.

"Awas!" Perintahnya sambil mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya, namun lagi-lagi ia ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau menemui Sakura ya?" Tebak Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau, Dobe. Minggir!" Namun pemuda berambut pirang itu masih saja tidak mau menyingkir.

"Jawab dulu Teme!" Ucapnya. Dengan sekeras mungkin Sasuke mencoba mencari ide untuk menjebak Naruto.

Ia terus berfikir hingga akhirnya ia tahu apa ide tersebut.

"Aku baru ingat bahwa Sakura mengirimkan pesan padaku bahwa Hinata sedang menunggumu dibawah sana." Ucapnya berbohong. Dan Naruto yang mendengarnya menjadi terkejut.

"Apa? Hinata-chan menungguku? Aku bahkan belum mandi sama sekali! Bagaimana ini Teme?!" Teriaknya heboh. Sasuke mendengus bosan.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mandi! Hinata itu sudah menunggu sedari tadi!" Perintah Sasuke. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari kearah kamar mandi meninggalkan Sasuke disana.

Pemuda berambut raven itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia berhasil membohongi sahabat cerewetnya itu. Kemudian ia pun segera keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau menyusul Sakura, Ino?" Tanya Temari pada Ino.

"Ya, kau mau ikut." Tanya Ino, dan gadis itu pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hinata, Tenten mau mau ikut?" Tanya Ino lagi, namun kali ini ia bertanya pada kedua sahabat lainnya.

"Emm, sepertinya Hinata tidak akan ikut. Kau tidak akan ikut kan Hinata?" Tanya Tenten, gadis lavender itu hanya mengangguk ia masih sibuk dengan laptop miliknya.

"Kalau begitu aku menemani Hinata saja." Ucap Tenten pada Ino.

Ino dan Temari mengangguk lalu mereka berdua pun segera pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Direstoran..

Sakura memesan makanan favoritenya itu, Nasi goreng dan juga minuman hangat. Setelah selesai memesan ia duduk dikursi biasa, dipojok dekat jendela. Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya yang tadi ia simpan dikantung celananya.

Ia mengirimkan pesan kepada Ino bahwa dirinya sudah berada direstoran. Kemudian gadis itu menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Disana keadaan restoran masih sangat sepi, wajar saja karna ini masih sangat pagi. Hanya ada gadis berambut merah muda yang terdapat disana.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu kamar penginapan milik Sakura. Pintu itu masih tertutup rapat. Mungkin saja mereka masih tertidur, batinnya. Ia pun mengubah rencana nya yang tadinya ingin bertemu Sakura.

'Mungkin lebih baik aku sarapan dahulu.' Batinnya lalu pemuda itu pergi menuju restoran memakai lift yang akan mengantarkannya kelantai bawah.

Setelah sampai dibawah, ia keluar dari dalam lift lalu berbelok kearah kanan dimana restoran itu berada. Keadaan dilantai bawah pun sama, masih sepi. Sasuke terus melangkah hingga tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkahnya itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis kala melihat gadis yang sedari tadi dicarinya itu sedang berada didalam restoran itu, ia berdiri didepan pintu kaca restoran tersebut hingga dapat melihat Sakura yang sedang melihat-lihat kearah jendela kaca.

"Hn." Ia masuk kedalam restoran tersebut, hingga membuat Sakura menoleh kearahnya. Mata emerald nya melebar ketika melihat siapa pengunjung restoran tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya cuek lalu segera memesan makanannya.

Kemudian ia pun berbalik kearah Sakura yang masih saja menatapnya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati gadis itu, membuat jantung Sakura berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanyanya kepada Sakura, gadis itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kaku kearahnya. Karena mendengar persetujuan dari gadis itu, Sasuke pun mendudukkan dirinya didepan Sakura.

Seperti biasa, pemuda itu terlihat nyaman berada didekat Sakura. Apalagi kini ia bisa menghirup lagi wangi parfum yang berasal dari gadis pink itu, selalu membuatnya nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu dulu, Temari." Ino menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga dengan Temari.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Tanyanya. Gadis Yamanaka itu tidak menjawab, ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Sakura, setelah itu ia membalas pesannya tersebut.

"Sakura bilang dia sudah ada direstoran." Ucap Ino. Temari hanya mengangguk, mereka kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Namun sebuah suara lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya itu.

Temari menoleh kearah belakang begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia sedikit terkejut namun kini bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyuman.

"Shikamaru!" Panggilnya kepada sang kekasih. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati kekasihnya itu, meninggalkan Ino yang menatap mereka keheranan. Ino pun mengikuti sahabatnya itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Temari.

"Aku mau menyusul Sakura." Jawabnya.

"Hm, kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi. Gadis itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum, Shikamaru mendesah pelan. Lalu tangannya terangkat menuju rambut Temari, mengusap-ngusapnya pelan.

"Kau harus sarapan! Aku tidak ingin kekasihku sakit nantinya." Ucap Shikamaru perhatian. Ino membelalakkan matanya.

"APA?! KEKASIH?" Teriaknya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya itu sudah menyusul terdahulu untuk mendapatkan seorang kekasih.

"Temari! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bicara kalau kau sudah pacaran dengan Shikamaru?" Ino menarik Temari lalu berbisik ketelinganya. Temari hanya tersenyum, ia pun bilang bahwa nanti ia akan bercerita pada Ino ketika dikamar nanti.

Ino berdecak kesal, dirinya harus menjadi obat nyamuk sepasang kekasih itu.

"Kalau ingin pacaran jangan disini!" Ucapnya kesal. Temari lalu meminta maaf padanya, mereka berdua pun pergi. Tetapi sebelumnya mereka berdua sudah berpamitan pada Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten kini sedang terdiam, ia menyimpan sejenak buku komik favoritenya. Matanya beralih menatap Hinata yang sedang membereskan peralatan laptop miliknya sendiri. Ia kemudian menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Hinata!" Panggilnya. Gadis lavender itu pun menoleh kearahnya.

"A-ada apa, Tenten-chan?" Tanya Hinata. Tenten ingin berbicara suatu hal pada Hinata namun ia sedikit ragu, membuat gadis Hyuga itu kebingungan melihat sahabatnya itu kini terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu. Ia pun kembali bertanya.

"K-kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"A-aku.. Ingin menanyakan hal yang kemarin malam." Jawab Tenten.

"M-memangnya hal apa?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"I-itu.. Soal Neji." Wajahnya memerah ketika mengucapkan hal itu.

"Neji-nii?"

"Ya! A-aku rasa, a-aku.." Hinata menunggu lanjutan ucapan Tenten.

"Tenten-chan menyukai Neji-nii, ya?" Gadis lavender itu hanya menebak saja, namun dirinya terkejut ketika Tenten mengangguk mengiyakan.

"J-jadi Tenten-chan.." Tenten segera meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Hinata.

"Sst! Aku mohon jangan beritahu siapa pun tentang hal ini, aku menceritakan hal ini jujur karena aku percaya padamu Hinata!" Ucapnya sambil memohon.

Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, Tenten yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum. Dirinya lalu memeluk sahabat lavendernya itu.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan.." Ucapnya sambil berpelukkan dengan Hinata. Gadis lavender itu kembali memgangguk.

Namun kegiatan mereka harus terhenti karena sebuah suara dering ponsel yang berasal dari ponsel milik Hinata. Tenten melepaskan pelukkannya dan menyuruh Hinata agar membuka ponselnya itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu mengambil ponselnya, ia melihat sebuah pesan. Dan pesan itu berasal dari Naruto, Hinata dengan cepat bersiap-siap menata penampilannya dengan sesempurna mungkin. Pesan dari pemuda tersebut adalah ia meminta untuk menunggu dirinya.

Hinata tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari pesan tersebut, namun Naruto menyuruhnya agar tetap menunggu dirinya dilantai bawah sana.

"Tenten-chan, a-aku kebawah dulu. Kau m-mau ikut?" Ia mengajak Tenten.

Gadis bercepol dua itu tadinya ingin menolak, namun mengingat kejadian kemarin membuatnya takut jika ditinggal sendirian.

"Aku ikut, Hinata!" Jawabnya. Lalu ia memakaikan jaketnya dan pergi bersama Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Wajahnya terus saja ia tundukkan kebawah tak ingin menatap wajah pemuda yang berada dihadapannya ini. Ya, Sakura hanya terdiam sambil terus saja menundukkan wajahnya kebawah. Ia berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya atau kadang-kadang menatap kearah jendela kaca yang ada disampingnya.

Sementara Sasuke, dirinya suka ketika wajah cantik Sakura itu terlihat merona memerah. Tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. Walaupun Sasuke adalah pemuda yang tidak suka basa-basi namun kini ia ingin sekali berbincang-bincang dengan gadis merah muda dihadapannya ini.

Ia ingin mendengar suara Sakura, sejak tadi ketika ia bertanya suatu hal gadis itu hanya mengangguk tanpa berbicara apapun. Otak jenius nya terus berpikir, mencari topik pembicaraan mereka. Hingga sebuah pertanyaan pun muncul dikepalanya.

"Sakura." Panggilnya.

"Eh? A-ada apa Sasuke-san?" Tanya Sakura kaget. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya merenggut kesal, kemarin saja Sakura memanggil dirinya dengan suffix "kun" tapi kini gadis itu memanggilnya dengan menggunakan suffix "san" kembali.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya Sasuke to the point, Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku sama sekali belum mempunyai seorang kekasih satupun." Jawabnya.

"Apa? Kau serius?" Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa gadis secantik Sakura sama sekali belum mempunyai kekasih. Namun tentunya ia bersyukur atas hal itu. Bahkan ia pun sama dengan gadis itu, belum mempunyai seorang kekasih satupun.

"Aku serius, m-mungkin.. Karena aku tak begitu menarik dimata seorang pemuda." Jawab Sakura, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terlihat sendu.

Apa katanya? Tidak menarik? Sasuke bahkan ingin membunuh orang yang sudah berbicara seperti itu kepada Sakura. Sasuke tak habis pikir, kenapa gadis itu berfikiran seperti itu? Dirinya saja bahkan sudah tertarik padanya, atau mungkin Sasuke sudah jatuh cinta pada Sakura?

Wajah gadis itu terlihat cantik, mata emerald nya selalu terlihat indah. Bibirnya yang mungil itu dilapisi lipgloss berwarna pink membuat penampilannya terlihat mempesona dimata Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sakura yang merasakan pemuda itu hanya terdiam saja tanpa berbicara membuatnya salah paham. Ia berfikir pasti Sasuke pun juga membenarkan ucapannya. Wajahnya ia kembali tundukkan kebawah.

"Siapa yang berbicara seperti itu, Sakura?" Suara pemuda Uchiha itu terdengar datar, namun dalam hatinya ia sedang kesal ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Sakura tadi.

Gadis emerald yang tadi diam tertunduk itu melirik kearah Sasuke, tapi bibirnya tak berbicara apapun. Sasuke yang kesal karena gadis itu tidak lantas menjawabnya lalu menarik kedua tangan Sakura, dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Bagiku, kau adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kutemui." Ucap Sasuke reflek, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja bibirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut. Bibir dan hatinya bekerja sama.

Kini yang ia lihat adalah seorang gadis dengan wajah merona merah bernama Sakura. Wajahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan gadis yang ada didepannya ini, rona kemerahan terhias diwajahnya yang tampan.

Sasuke terus mengenggam erat tangan gadis merah muda itu. Tangan Sakura sangat mungil sekali dibandingkan dengan tangan pemuda itu. Kemudian setelah itu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat wajah Sasuke sudah sangat dekat sekali dengan wajahnya hanya bisa memejamkan matanya pasrah, jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Hidung mereka pun sudah mulai bersentuhan. Sakura semakin memejamkam matanya, bibirnya sedikit lagi akan bertemu dengan bibir Sasuke. Namun kegiatan mereka berdua harus terhenti begitu saja ketika seorang pelayan restoran itu menghampiri meja mereka berdua.

"Maaf.." Ucap pelayan itu, sontak saja Sakura menarik kembali tangannya yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Sasuke begitu juga dengan wajahnya.

"Ini pesanannya." Pelayan itu sebenarnya tidak enak harus menganggu sepasang kekasih yang akan berciuman, pikirnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kepada sang pelayan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Sedangkan Sasuke lagi-lagi berdecak kesal. Ia jadi tidak berselera untuk makan.

Setelah sang pelayan itu pergi, Sakura segera melahap makanannya itu, namun ia sedikit merasakan hal aneh. Pemuda dihadapannya itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya.

"S-sasuke-san? Kenapa tidak memakan sarapannya?" Tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"Hn?" Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak berselera." Jawabnya singkat. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam.

"T-tapi nanti Sasuke-san akan sakit kalau tidak makan." Sakura mencoba membujuk Sasuke, namun pemuda itu masih saja terdiam.

"Sasuke-san, ayo makan!" Perintahnya lagi. Sasuke tetap terdiam.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan kuhabiskan." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata pemuda dihadapannya ini sangat manja, kemudian ia melanjutkan acara makannya.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati ketika ia mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan suffix "kun" lagi. Ia dengan semangat menghabiskan sarapannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat, Temari! Jalanmu sangat lambat sekali!" Ino berteriak kearah Temari yang ada dibelakangnya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Ino!" Ia pun mencoba menyusul sahabatnya yang sudah berada jauh didepannya.

"Sakura pasti sudah menunggu kita disana. Jika ia marah, salahkan saja kau!" Ucap Ino.

"Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku?"

"Karena aku menunggumu yang sedang berpacaran dengan Shikamaru." Jawab Ino.

"Terserahlah apa katamu!" Temari mencoba menghentikan perdebatannya dengan sahabat paling cerewetnya ini.

Kini mereka pun berjalan berdampingan, tujuan mereka sudah hampir sampai. Bahkan mereka sudah dapat melihat restoran itu dari kejauhan.

"Lihat saja pasti Sakura akan marah kepada kita." Ucap Ino kembali.

"Sakura tak mung-" Ucapannya terhenti. Mereka berdua yang ingin membukakan pintu kaca restoran itu seketika terhenti begitu saja setelah melihat sahabat pink nya sedang bersama seorang pemuda.

"I-itu Sakura sedang bersama Sasuke itu, kan?" Tanya Temari pada Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Ayo kita kedalam." Ucap Temari, namun Ino menghentikannya.

"Jangan Temari!" Cegah Ino.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Temari heran.

"Mereka sedang berkencan." Jawab Ino sambil menatap kearah Sakura dan juga Sasuke didalam sana.

"Kencan?" Temari melongo.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Gomen minna kalau alurnya kecepetan. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membacanya.**

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate:  
T  
Genre:  
Romance, Friendship  
AU, OOC, typo, etc.

~ Present ~  
A Perfect Holiday

Summary:  
Cuaca dingin serta badai yang menerjang Konoha membuat penerbangan pesawat tidak bisa lepas landas. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura dan keempat temannya yang ingin berlibur ke New York?

Last Chapter

.  
.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Ino menarik tangan Temari yang masih saja asyik menatap Sakura dan juga Sasuke didalam restoran sana.

"Kita mau kemana, Ino?!" Ujar Temari kesal.  
"Kemana saja yang penting jangan menganggu mereka berdua." Jawab Ino sambil tetap menarik tangan Temari.  
"Lepaskan tanganku!" Dengan sekali hentakkan, Temari melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Ino.  
"Isshh, kau ini!" Ino mendengus kesal.

"Kau bilang kita pergi kemana saja asal tidak menganggu Sakura kan?" Tanya Temari, Ino pun mengangguk.  
"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemui Shikamaru saja kalau begitu.." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.  
"Lalu kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian, begitu?" Tanya Ino kesal.

"Siapa bilang kau sendirian?" Ino mengernyitkan alisnya.  
"Maksudmu?" Temari menunjuk kearah belakang sahabatnya itu. Lalu gadis Yamanaka itu pun segera menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan ia pun melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sai-kun?" Ino tersenyum melihatnya.  
"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Ino." Pamit Temari, Ino mengangguk.  
"Ya sudah, sana pergi!" Jawabnya seakan mengusir sahabatnya itu agar segera pergi. Temari menjulurkan lidahnya sejenak, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Sai.

Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum, ia merapihkan rambut panjangnya yang ikat itu. Lalu segera menghampiri Sai.  
"Sai-kun, ada apa?" Tanyanya.  
"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Jawab pemuda itu, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya dan menyerahkan benda itu kepada Ino.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Ino yang keheranan ketika Sai menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang digulung dan dihiasi pita berwarna merah.  
"Buka saja." Sai tersenyum. Gadis itu pun segera membuka gulungan kertas tersebut, bibirnya tiba-tiba saja menghasilkan sebuah senyuman.

"Sai-kun! Ini bagus sekali!" Ucapnya dengan nada riang, gulungan kertas tersebut ternyata adalah sebuah lukisan bergambarkan dirinya yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sai, Ino mengangguk-ngangguk beberapa kali.  
"Sangat!" Jawabnya. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum puas ketika mendengar bahwa Ino sangat menyukai lukisan hasil karnyanya itu.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" Tanya gadis itu, Sai mengangguk.  
"Tentu saja, aku membuatnya hanya untuk orang spesial dalam hidupku." Sai melirik kearah Ino yang juga meliriknya.  
"A-apa maksudmu?" Ino tergugup. Tatapan pemuda tersebut menjadi serius, dirinya lalu mengenggam erat tangan Ino.

"Ino.." Panggil Sai. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum malu.  
"Aku.. Sangat mencintaimu.." Mata Ino suksek melebar, dirinya tidak percaya apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu. Namun hatinya bahagia ketika mendengarnya.  
"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Sai sungguh-sungguh, Ino mengangguk senang lalu gadis itu pun memeluk pemuda itu.

Keduanya tidak peduli ketika banyak orang yang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka yang sedang berpelukkan. Sai yang baru menyadari hal itu pun segera melepaskan pelukkan kekasihnya itu, dan segera menarik tangan Ino menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang disana.

.

"Tenten-chan, m-maaf aku mempunyai j-janji dengan Naruto-kun. K-kau tidak apa kan kutinggal s-sebentar?" Ucap Hinata kepada Tenten ketika mereka sudah ada dilantai bawah penginapan tersebut.  
"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu.." Jawab Tenten. Hinata berterima kasih pada Tenten lalu ia pun pergi.

Gadis bercepol dua itu kini tidak tahu akan kemana, namun dirinya melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.  
'Itu kan Neji?' Batinnya. Tenten kemudian mendekati pemuda yang tidak berada jauh dihadapannya.

"Neji!" Panggil gadis itu, Neji pun menoleh.  
"Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Tenten.  
"Hanya ingin." Gadis itu mengangguk mendengar jawaban singkat Neji.

Hawa canggung kemudian melanda mereka berdua.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya." Tiba-tiba saja Neji berucap. Gadis itu menatap bingung kearah pemuda tersebut.  
"Maksudmu?" Tanya Tenten.  
"Hn, dari Hinata." Jawab Neji singkat.

Tenten berfikir, apa katanya? Dari Hinata? Apa jangan-jangan Hinata mengatakan hal 'itu'? Gadis itu membatin.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Tenten terkejut.  
"A-apa? T-tidak!" Jawab Tenten, ia tidak berani menatap Neji yang ada dihadapannya.  
"Kau jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri." Ucap pemuda Hyuga itu.

Gadis cantik itu pun tak bisa berkata apapun, pemuda tersebut sudah tahu bahwa dirinya itu menyukainya. Tapi kenapa Neji harus menanyakannya lagi?

"K-kalau sudah tahu, k-kenapa bertanya?" Ungkap Tenten kesal.  
"Jadi? Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Tenten tersenyum malu, lalu ia pun menganggukan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua kemudian saling tersenyum senang.

.

"Huh! Benar kata Teme! Hinata-chan pasti sudah meninggalkanku disini." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang, ditangannya terdapat sebuah bunga mawar merah untuk ia berikan pada gadis pujaan hatinya itu, namun gadis itu tak kunjung datang membuat Naruto sedikit kecewa.

Naruto ingin sekali kembali kedalam kamarnya namun hatinya tetap menahan agar dirinya terus menunggu Hinata datang.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto tersenyum senang, akhirnya gadis lavender itu muncul juga.  
"Naruto-kun, maaf menunggu lama." Ucapnya.  
"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan.." Jawab pemuda itu sambil tetap tersenyum.  
"Ah! Ini bunga untukmu, semoga kau suka." Pemuda itu menyerahkan bunga mawar yang ia pegang sedari tadi, Hinata kemudian menerima bunga tersebut.

"T-terima kasih, Naruto-kun! I-ini sangat indah!" Ucap Hinata sambil menatap bunga pemberian Naruto.  
"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya." Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"T-tapi kenapa Naruto-kun m-mengajakku kesini?" Tanya gadis lavender tersebut.  
"Lho? Bukannya kau sejak tadi pagi sudah menungguku disini?" Pemuda berbalik bertanya.  
"Tapi.. Sejak tadi aku berada dikamar terus." Jawab Hinata sedikit aneh ketika mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

Naruto akhirnya sadar bahwa dirinya hanya dikerjai oleh sahabat Uchiha nya itu.  
'Awas kau, Teme!" Batin pemuda itu.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata memanggil Naruto yang sedari tadi terus melamun.  
"Ah, iya! Maaf Hinata-chan." Hinata hanya me gangguk.  
"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu…" Ucapan Naruto terhenti.  
"K-katakan saja, Naruto-kun!" Jawab gadis itu.

"Aku.. Aku.. Mencintaimu, Hinata-chan!" Dengan susah payah ia mengatakan hal tersebut.  
"Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu!" Tambahnya lagi. Wajah Hinata kian memerah, ia ingin mengatakkan sesuatu tapi lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Apa.. Kau juga mencintaiku?" Tanya Naruto berharap gadis itu mencintainya juga. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk, lalu ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dan Naruto mengartikannya bahwa Hinata pun juga sama.

"Berarti kau menjadi kekasihku, kan?" Ajak Naruto. Gadis itu kembali mengangguk senang, begitu juga hal nya dengan Naruto. Mereka lalu berpelukkan disana. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang lain disana.

.

"Aku sudah selesai, Sasuke-kun. Aku kembali keatas dulu." Ucap gadis bermata emerald pada pemuda dihadapannya itu.  
"Hn? Biar ku antar." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk ragu.  
"Hn." Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menarik lengan gadis itu pelan.

'Eh? Sasuke-kun!" Sakura terkaget, namun kemudian ia merasakan nyaman berada digenggaman pemuda itu. Disepanjang perjalanan, mereka terdiam. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sampai didepan pintu kamar milik Sakura.

Dengan tidak rela, Sasuke pun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura. Gadis pink itu membuka pintu kamarnya, namun ia tidak melihat para sahabatnya disana.

"Err.. Sasuke-kun, k-kau mau.. Mampir sebentar?" Tanya gadis itu canggung.  
"Boleh." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura lalu mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk masuk.

"Kemana yang lainnya?" Tanya Sasuke, ia duduk disofa yang tersedia dikamar itu.  
"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin diluar." Jawab Sakura sambil duduk disamping Sasuke.

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Emm.. A-aku permisi dulu, ke toilet.." Ucap Sakura mencoba menghindar sebentar dari Sasuke sambil menstabilkan kembali detak jantungnya.

Sasuke terdiam, dirinya melihat-lihat kesekeliling kamar tersebut. Tak sengaja mata onyx nya melihat sebuah foto yang disimpan disebuah meja dekatnya duduk, tanpa basa-basi ia mengambil foto itu.

"Hn.." Senyumannya mengembang ketika melihat siapa orang yang terdapat difoto itu, Sakura. Itu adalah foto seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang sedang tersenyum lembut.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke yang kaget menoleh kearah Sakura. Gadis berambut soft pink itu menghampiri Sasuke dan terkejut ketika melihat foto dirinya sedang berada digenggaman tangan pemuda itu.

"I-itu…"  
"Ini fotomu?" Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah memerah, wajah cantiknya bertambah merah ketika mendengar Sasuke memuji nya.

"Kau cantik." Puji Sasuke.  
"T-terima kasih.." Sakura menunduk tanpa kembali duduk disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke yang heran melihat Sakura tetap menunduk, langsung menarik lengan gadis itu dengan pelan hingga Sakura terduduk disampingnya.

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu." Ucap pemuda Uchiha itu, ia merogoh kantung celana nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.  
"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura bingung melihat barang pemberian Sasuke.

"Lihat saja sendiri." Sasuke menyerahkan benda itu, Gadis Haruno itu pun mengambilnya. Dengan pelan gadis itu membukanya, dan seketika mata indah emerald nya melebar.

"I-ini…" Sakura terkagum melihat isi dari benda tersebut yang berisi cincin emas yang dihiasi oleh mutiara-mutiara yang berkilauan.  
"Kupakaikan." Sasuke mengambil cincin tersebut lalu memegang lembut tangan kanan Sakura dan memakaikan cincin pemberiannya.

"Pas!" Seru gadis cantik itu tertawa riang, membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk menahan senyumannya.  
"Kau suka?" Tanya pemuda emo itu.  
"Sangat!" Sakura menjawabnya dengan sangat antusias.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau memberikan cincin ini kepadaku?" Gadis itu heran karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memberikannya sebuah cincin.

"Itu pemberian ibuku, ibuku bilang aku harus memberikan cincin tersebut kepada calon istriku nanti." Jawab pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Sakura terdiam mencerna ucapan Sasuke tadi, wajahnya kembali memerah.

"M-maksud Sasuke-kun?…" Ucapnya terpotong, karena pemuda Uchiha tersebut menarik Sakura mendekat, wajah tampannya sangat dekat dengan Sakura. Hidung mereka pun bahkan sudah bersentuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang serius. Sakura tak percaya mendengar pengakuan dari Sasuke tersebut.

"Apa kau mencintaku juga?" Pemuda itu berharap Sakura akan menerima pengakuan cinta nya itu.  
"A-aku.." Gadis merah muda tersebut menatap langsung onyx milik Sasuke dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Sakura terdiam, ia tak dapat melakukan apapun ketika bibir pemuda tampan tersebut melumat lembut bibir mungilnya.

Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya, ia lingkarkan tangan nya pada pinggang sang gadis. Satu tangannya mengusap pipi mulus Sakura.

Sakura yang terbuai membalas ciuman pemuda yang ia cintai itu dengan malu-malu. Tangan mungilnya melingkar dileher Sasuke, meremas lembut helaian raven pemuda tersebut.

Sekitar lima menit Sasuke menciumnya, hingga akhirnya pemuda emo itu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa melepaskan tangan nya pada pinggang gadis cantik tersebut. Sakura menunduk sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu.." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Lalu, apakah kau mau menjadi istriku?" Tanya Sasuke.  
"S-sasuke-kun.. Apa kau serius?" Sakura kembali bertanya.  
"Tentu saja." Jawab Sasuke tegas tanpa ragu, membuat Sakura kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau…" Gadis itu terkejut ketika dengan cepat Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan…" Sakura kembali merona mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suffix "chan".

Tangan pemuda Uchiha itu mengelus rambut pink sebahu milik gadis yang kini akan menjadi calon istrinya.

"Ibu pasti senang melihatmu, aku akan membawamu kehadapan orang tuaku nanti." Ucap Sasuke disela-sela pelukkannya.

"Sasuke-kun? Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku apa adanya." Ucap Sakura.  
"Hn." Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadisnya, dan mereka pun kembali berciuman mesra.

'Aku tak akan menyesal dengan acara liburanku yang terpaksa dibatalkan, karena disitulah aku menemukan cinta sejatiku..' Haruno Sakura.

 **End**

 _ **Maaf kalo endingnya gk sesuai dengan perkiraan kalian, soalnya lagi fokus sama fic-ku yg lainnya.**_

 _ **Ne, semoga ficnya menghibur ya, jangan lupa review minna ^^**_

 _ **Arigato Gozaimasta)**_


End file.
